Meeting Jess
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Sequel to A Gift from Azazel. While staying at Bobby's Sam meets the woman of his dreams. Will Azazel allow love to survive? Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

**Why Can't I Go Too:**

Sam woke up smiling. Nothing was going to get him down today, not his brother teasing him about wanting to go back to school or his sister's bitching about not wanting to go to school. Hell he was even happy about running the five penalty miles that were awaiting him the second he walked down the stairs.

He was ready, ready for a normal life, well as normal as his life would ever get. He still couldn't believe they were going to stay at Bobby's until the trial was over. When the prosecutor asked their Dad for a permanent address, Sam was sure the man would make one up, but instead he gave him Bobby's. In fact he said they were staying there until he was sure that Gordon Walker was behind bars for the rest of his life.

Sam wondered if that really was going to happen, it wasn't like Walker killed anyone, he just kidnapped Dean and tied him to shit load of explosives. Sure the cops thought Dean was sixteen and it helped that he and Kae were in the bomb infested house when the cops arrived, but after watching a million cop shows and reading true crime novel, Sam wasn't convinced that Gordon was going away for the rest of his life. Sam shrugged and thought at least their Dad was convinced.

He also wondered if their stay at Bobby's had anything to do with the demons. Sam couldn't believe it was only six weeks since he and Kae were trapped in a dungeon fighting for their lives. It seemed like a lifetime ago to him, but was sure it only felt like days for his father. Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Dean,

"If you want to go to school so bad, you better wake up Kae."

"You do it," Sam practically begged.

"You're the one who wants to go to school so bad."

"You just don't want to get on her bad side."

"You're already there, so why not keep my ass out of the dog house for a while," Dean said clapping him on the back before he walked down the stairs.

The night before Kae fought a losing battle with their Dad about going back to school. After getting sent to bed early, a few swats and thirty minutes in the corner, Sam went up to say goodnight, but she just kicked him out of her room saying she didn't want to talk to anyone, but a few seconds later she allowed Dean to come in. To be honest it hurt his feelings more than he cared to admit, but knew the second their Dad said they could go back to school she'd blame him. Sam honestly didn't understand Kae's hatred of school. The kid didn't struggle and made friends easily. So what was the problem?

Sam sighed and opened the door to the room. Kae always looked so sweet when she was sleeping. Her blond hair slightly covered her heart shaped face, but he knew her brown eyes were going to flash fire the second she opened them. He just hoped he could keep her temper under control or she would end up sporting a sore ass before they headed off to school. Sam thought about it for a few seconds and realized that Kae spent half her life with a sore ass. Sam smiled at the thought before he finally walked over to the bed and shook his little sister.

"Go away," Kae snapped not bothering to turn over.

"Nope, we have five miles to run before school, so you need to get up right now," Sam said firmly.

"But I don't want to go to school," Kae whined turning over and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry kiddo, the vacation's over," Sam said giving her a big smile.

"I'm not going, so quit smiling about it," Kae snapped.

"Come on Kae, don't make me get Dad. He said he had no problem giving you an attitude adjustment this morning."

Kae glared at her brother but got out of bed. She sure as hell didn't want an attitude adjustment before school. Sitting after one of John's attitude adjustments always sucked big time.

"He would've given us at least another week off and you know it," Kae whined as she grabbed her stuff to go to the bathroom.

"I already gave you two extra weeks off," Sam tried, but was still shoved out of the way as she walked out of the room. "Make sure you're outside in five, if you're not I'm sending Dad up."

"So how's Kae?" Dean teased when his brother walked into the kitchen.

"Still pissed about going to school," Sam said smiling brightly.

"You're going to be on her shit list for a while."

"Yeah, but we're back in school and that's all that matters," Sam said smiling brightly.

Kae walked down the stairs rubbing sleep from her deep brown eyes and grumbled,

"Can I at least have a cup of coffee, before Dad makes me run my ass off and I get locked in a building for most of the day?"

Dean just started laughing before he took his sister's hand walking her outside. John smiled at his three children before saying,

"You know what to do."

The three ran around Bobby's yard, staying within their father's sight. John honestly didn't know if he would let them out of his or Bobby's sight again. He still didn't know if letting Kae and Sam go to school was the right thing to do. Bobby and Dean went to bat for his two youngest saying that John couldn't lock them away forever because they'd never forgive him. Finally he decided to relent. He smiled as he watched his little girl run and knew she wouldn't have minded a few more days off, but honestly he was sick of Sam's bitching. When he was Sam's age he would have given anything to not to go to school but Sam was just one of those kids who loved learning and he wasn't going to take that away from him.

The kids knew exactly how many times they had to run around the yard to reach the designated five miles. The only one who really didn't care about the punishment was Sam, he loved running and the fact that they were starting school today in South Dakota where he knew a ton of people and had a lot of friends made it even better. Also being in there gave him more freedom. Bobby knew almost everyone who lived in the town, so their Dad wouldn't worry as much. Now if the man would just lift their grounding everything would be right and wonderful in his world.

Dean always finished first, because his hatred of running made him run faster, Sam followed five minutes later, finally Kae drug herself over to the porch after another fifteen minutes. She hated that she was always last, but at nine, it was expected. She grabbed the water Sam had waiting for her and turned her brown doe eyes on her Dad before asking,

"Daddy, can I please have a few more days before I go back to school? I'm really tired and my head kinda hurts."

"Sure, as long as you stay in bed all day," John said knowing she wouldn't take him up on the offer in a million years.

Kae didn't answer she just walked into the house and up the stairs. John heard the shower turn on a couple of minutes later.

"Guess that means no," Dean laughed.

"Sammy, you better get up there and make sure she hustles or you won't get a shower," John warned.

Sam just smiled again and took the stairs two at a time.

Dean laughed when he heard Sam bitching at Kae through the bathroom door and wasn't surprised when he heard a swat and the corresponding 'OW, Sammy, don't' from his sister ten minutes after the shower turned off.

"Hey Dad," Dean said looking at his father who seemed to be ignoring the entire affair, luckily for Kae.

"Yep."

"How long are we grounded for?" Dean asked knowing the sentence hadn't been truly handed down yet. Sure his Dad said until the trial was over, but then again John usually went overboard until he simmered down a bit. He knew his father was leaving on a hunt in a couple of days and he really wanted to go with him. Like Sam he was happy they were at Bobby's because he could go on a hunt without worrying about his sister and brother. There was no way Bobby would let them do anything dangerous and he was a lot harder to fool than Pastor Jim.

"Two months and that's being generous," John said simply knowing what his son wanted.

"Think…"

"Nope, I don't think I'll let you off sooner and you won't leave this house until it's finished."

"Dad, Sam and Kae get to go to school at least," Dean whined.

"You get to drive them every day. You're also working for Bobby, so you shouldn't be bored."

"But staying here…"

"Should've stayed in the truck," John said getting up and walking into the kitchen. He knew his son was glaring at his back and honestly had to do everything in his power not to grin. He was so happy that his children were safe, that nothing else mattered.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John drove Kae and Sam into town so he could register them. Kae sat in the back of the Impala pouting the entire way. John was getting annoyed by her attitude and decided to straighten her out before she walked into school.

"That's enough Kaelyn."

"What?" Kae asked innocently. She knew better than to throw anymore attitude her father's way this morning.

"Pouting. You're going to school and that's the end of it."

"What if I get Mrs. Marts again? I can't deal with that bitch…" Kaelyn stopped as soon as she felt the car slowing down.

"What have I told you about calling anyone that name?"

"That I shouldn't, I'm sorry Dad. It won't happen again I promise," Kae pleaded.

"You have a date with a bar of soap before bed tonight, little girl."

"Daddy…"

"Enough," John said with a tone of finality that Kae took at face value.

They pulled up to the high school first and John walked in so he could register Sam. Like always Sam was placed into all advanced classes and was off to class still smiling brightly. John walked back out to the car and looked at the still pouting form in leaning against the Impala.

"You ready?" John asked.

"I guess."

"Kaelyn, I'm serious drop the attitude."

"Dad, I just don't want to go."

John got down to his daughter's level and said firmly,

"I know you don't want to go to school, but it's the law so you have to go and you know it. I need you to promise me that you won't use your abilities and you'll stay out of trouble."

"I promise."

"I mean it."

"I know Dad, I promise I won't use my abilities and I'll try to stay out of trouble."

"Alright," John said holding out his hand for Kae to take. She gave him a small smile before taking it. They walked into the school and were greeted by a smiling Mr. Hall. He remembered Kae from the last time and liked the sweet little girl.

"Kaelyn, I'm so glad you're back with us this year," Mr. Hall said.

"Thank you sir," Kae said smiling.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Sam!" a voice called from down the hall grabbing his attention.

"Hey, Daniel," Sam said smiling.

"How long are you staying for this time?"

"Hopefully all year if not longer."

"No way," Daniel said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Cool, so there's this party…"

"I'm grounded," Sam said with a shrug.

"Sam, I don't think I remember a time where you aren't in trouble for something," Daniel teased.

"No kidding. So what class do you have?"

"Biology? You?"

"The same."

"Just wait this new girl moved here a few weeks ago. She's hot as hell."

"Really, you going after her?"

"No, I'm dating Melanie Hill."

"Principal's daughter, brave."

"It's not about being brave, it's about how hot the chick is."

The boys laughed as they walked into their first class. The second they were inside Sam saw her. She was perfect in every way from her blond hair to the Smurf tee-shirt to the faded jeans that covered her smoking hot legs. The only thing he could think was Dean that would die if he saw this chick. To Sam's utter amazement the teacher had him sit next to her.

"Thank god a new new kid, I hate being the new kid," the girl teased the second Sam sat down.

"Sorry, I don't know if my starting here gets you off the hook. This is my fourth or fifth time here, I really can't remember right now. I'm Sam Winchester," Sam said smiling.

"I'm Jessica Moore, but everyone calls me Jess."

"Nice to meet you Jess."

"You too, even though you're not the knight in shining armor I thought you'd be."

"Awe, being the new kid isn't that bad. Hell, I'm the new kid more days than not."

"And why's that Sam Winchester?"

"Because my Dad has to move around a lot for work."

"That sucks. I was totally pissed when my dad moved us here."

"Couldn't change it though," Sam said giving the girl a smile.

"No matter how much I argued," Jess said returning the smile.

"Trust me I know and have tried that more than once."

"What's your family like?"

"I have a younger sister and an older brother."

"The middle child, fun," Jess teased again.

"How about you?"

"Only child."

"What's that like?"

"I'm spoiled rotten," Jess said smiling. "How old are your siblings?"

"Kae's nine and Dean's nineteen."

"Wow big age difference."

"Yeah, Kae was kind of a surprise," Sam said smiling.

"Ms. Moore and Mr. Winchester would you please stop talking and pay attention," Mr. Williams said harshly.

Sam smiled brightly at Jess and opened his Biology book.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Sam walked down to the elementary school and wasn't surprised to see a still pouting Kae sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

"How was school?"

"Normal," Kae said getting up trying not to smile. She hated to admit it but she really had a good day.

"What does normal mean," Sam asked seeing the smile.

"Means I made it through the day without getting in trouble," Kae said smiling brightly.

"Saving the notes until Dad leaves?" Sam teased

"Well that would be the smart move right?"

"I don't know, what if I decide to start spanking you for notes home."

"Then I'll have Dean sign them. Hey, Sammy."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I was a brat, well more like a bitch, this morning and last night."

Sam just pulled her into a side hug and steered her towards the car.

"Hey," Dean said happy to see smiling faces.

"Dad leave yet?" Sam decided to ask.

"I bet you a dollar he didn't," Kae said happily.

"What, did you read his mind this morning?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Nope, wouldn't be sitting still if I did. He hasn't issued our orders yet and being grounded I'm betting we have a lot."

Dean just smiled because that was true.

The three walked into the house and John was happy to see smiling facing.

"Take you both had a good day at school."

"Yeah, my teacher is like a million times better than Mrs. Marts," Kae said smiling.

"I like all of my classes and it's nice to have people that already know me," Sam said.

"Good, well I have to take off tomorrow morning before the three of you wake up. Bobby will watch you run in the morning. I'm cutting Kae's down to three miles. She's still struggling, I saw that this morning. In about two weeks Kae will pick it up."

"Yes sir," the three said.

Dean and Sam were both happy that Kae was running less; they saw how much she struggled this morning as well.

"Kae and Sammy you both have early bedtimes. Dean, I would like you to go to bed early as well, but as an adult, I'm giving you the choice. Just remember that 0530 is pretty early. You are all grounded for two months and your training schedule has been doubled."

"Dad…" was heard by all three of his children.

"Also," John said ignoring the whining, "Bobby will give each of you the boys something to research while Kae writes her incantations fifty times. After you're finished you'll stand in the corner for thirty minutes, where you will think about the choices you made that put you there."

"Dad, come on I'm nineteen," Dean complained.

"And as a nineteen year old you should know better than to disobey orders," John said simply.

"Why can't I do research?" Kae asked. She hated copying incantations and John knew it.

"You're grounded from hunting," John said simply

"Why, I thought I wasn't grounded from hunting again."

"Did you obey orders on our last hunt?"

"So? Dean didn't follow order either," Kae pouted.

"Dean and I have a different policy that you don't need to know about. Our agreement is if you disobey orders you're grounded from hunting."

"That's not fair."

"It is what it is."

"Where are you going?" Dean asked wanting to change the subject, not realizing it was going to make things ten times worse.

"Kaelyn, leave the room," John said.

"Dad, come on this is ridiculous…OW…Ok," Kae said after a hard swat.

John watched as Kaelyn walked up the stairs.

"There's a possession case that Rufus is working on. He thinks it might have something to do with Azazel."

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Kae demanded walking back down the stairs her anger overriding her sense self-preservation.

"Young lady, I told you to leave this room for a reason and you know it. Get your butt up to your room and wait for me in the corner," John said angrily. He should have checked the stairs, but honestly thought she would follow the simple order and bug her brothers about what was said later.

The second she was gone, Dean decided to go to bat for her. He knew his Dad was going to roast her butt, but maybe he get him to avoid the brush.

"Dad, she's curious and…"

"And nothing. The reason she's grounded from hunting again is she doesn't follow orders worth a damn."

"So why are you telling us?" Sam asked trying to keep his temper in check. Like Dean he didn't want Kae to get a spanking.

"Keep the attitude in check son or you're going to be next in line, got it?" John said harshly before adding, "I need you both researching this and the next case I'm working."

"What are you hunting after the demon possession?" Dean asked.

"Just an angry spirit."

"Please let me come. I…" Dean tried again.

"Nope, after you're grounding, I'll let you come."

"Yes sir," Dean said looking down.

"I'm going to go up and deal with your sister," John said getting up.

"Hey Dad, she's just trying to help. Can you…"

"No Dean, she's getting a spanking. She knows better, but if she doesn't argue I won't use the brush nor do it bare."

"Thanks Dad," was heard from both of his sons.

John made his way slowly up the stairs. He really hated punishing his children and wished they would just do as they were told so he wouldn't have to. He tapped on the door and was happy to see Kae standing in the corner.

"Come here kiddo, we really need to talk."

Kae walked over reluctantly, she didn't want this spanking and honestly she felt she didn't deserve this spanking in her eyes. She sat down and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Kaelyn," John warned.

"Dad, I don't think I'm wrong," Kae said honestly.

"Why?"

"Because, Azazel keeps coming after me, so why shouldn't I know about what he's doing?"

"First, you're nine and there are things nine year olds shouldn't know about and two you're grounded from hunting."

"But that isn't fair. I had to help find Dean. I love him too much to even take a chance of letting anything happen to him."

"Ok, I get that, but what about reading Walker to the point of making yourself sick again."

"We already talked about that Dad."

"And a few days later you did exactly the opposite of what we talked about."

Kae just looked down. That was absolutely true, but still felt the need to argue a little bit.

"You forgave me and even said I could hunt again as long as I stayed in the motel."

"True, but when we got to Louisiana you didn't stay in the motel room and you didn't listen to orders. In fact you didn't listen to me, Bobby, or Dean."

"Yes, but I got a spanking for that already."

"No buts, kiddo you broke the rules of hunting so no hunting for you until I know you will follow orders."

"For how long?"

"If you follow your grounding and listen while I'm gone when your two months of grounding is finished so is your grounding from hunting. Now if I hear you're researching, we're going to double that number."

"Dad, I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but do you think you could forget about the spanking?"

"Nope, but I'll forget about the mouth washing I promised this morning," John said getting a slight smile, "And if you get your butt over here, I won't use the brush and you get to keep your jeans."

Kae walked over reluctantly over to her father. Even a spanking over her jeans hurt like hell when it came from her father. John helped his little girl over his knee and started spanking hard. Right away Kae was wiggling trying to avoid the swats, but as always John was in control so the wiggling didn't help much. She hated this and hated that she still didn't think she deserved the spanking. Sure her Dad explained it to her, but it wasn't fair. The spanking got worse along with the painful burning sensation. She wanted it to end, but knew it wouldn't until her Dad made sure she wouldn't do it again. Well, right now she wouldn't do it again, so maybe she should try and convince the man and decided to beg between sobs,

"Daddy…I…won't…listen …when…you…talk…about…hunts…ow…Daddy…please…"

John knew she was done. So he tilted her forward and landed a flurry of swats on her sit spots but decided to forgo the swats on her thighs. The second he was finish he pulled her into a hug and held her tight. He couldn't believe how much he loved this little girl or that they only had her for a little over a year. She was his daughter and he couldn't lose her.

The second she was finished crying, she said,

"Dad, I still don't think I should be grounded from hunting."

"But it's what I think that matters in our house, kiddo."

"It sucks being a kid sometimes."

John smiled a dropped a kiss on the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Date:**

Sam walked into the house after spending the afternoon at the library with Jess. John caved on the library aspect of their grounding because he needed Dean to go there for research. Sam loved it because he got out of the house and was able to spend time with Jess. Jess was awesome, they worked together on the biology project laughing and talking the entire time. She kept bugging him about going to the party on Saturday and he tried numerous times to tell her no, but she wasn't taking no for an answer. Maybe Bobby and Dean would let him go or maybe he could have Kae compel them so he could go. All he did know was that he was going to that party on Saturday night no matter what.

The second he walked into the kitchen he was almost bowled over by Kae.

"Sammy, don't let him get me," Kae said giggling wildly.

Sam shielded his sister but couldn't help but start laughing when he saw his older brother.

"Run," Sam whispered in her ear and grabbed onto his brother holding him back with a lot of effort. "Wow, Dean you look hot."

"Shut up Sammy and let me get that little brat," Dean said angrily.

"She's just a little kid."

"A soon to be dead little kid."

"But you look great," Kae yelled from the other room. Sam guessed she was hiding behind the couch.

"Yeah, and your ass is going to look great the second I turn it red," Dean yelled back.

"Dean, it was a joke," Sam said trying not to laugh, still holding on to his struggling brother. "Take a breath and think about how many times you've pranked me."

Dean took a breath and said,

"It better come off."

"It's Barbie make-up, you know Dad wouldn't give her anything permanent. How did she get you to stay still for so long?" Sam asked.

"I was sleeping."

"I think I like your nails the best," Sam teased.

Dean looked down and noticed they were painted a bright pink with white polka dots.

"Kae, what did you use for the white polka dots?" Sam asked.

"White out," Kae yelled back.

"Are you calm yet," Sam asked still holding onto his brother.

"Yeah," Dean said and started laughing along with Sam.

"Can I come into the kitchen or are you going to kill me?" Kae asked in all seriousness.

"Come in and find out," Dean teased.

"Sammy, do you promise not to let him hurt me?" Kae begged.

"I promise," Sam said but saw the devious look in Dean's eyes and knew his little sister wasn't off the hook. He whispered, "You better not spank her."

"Don't worry. I've got something better in mind," Dean said mysteriously grabbing the hose from the kitchen sink.

Kae walked in and was drenched within seconds. Dean also grabbed a bag of flour and threw it at his little sister making her look like a huge pastry puff. Unluckily for both of them Bobby came back from picking up a broken car just at that second.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" he bellowed.

"Just blowing off a little steam," Dean said with a shrug.

"If your butts don't want to be steaming, you better clean up this kitchen mighty quick. Sammy, I take it this is between the oldest and youngest idjits in the family."

"Technically no, since Dad isn't here," Kae giggled smiling at Dean who smiled back at her.

"Get your butt cleaning little girl and I won't tell your Dad about that little comment," Bobby said trying not to smile.

"I think I need to shower first, Bobby this stuff is sticky," Kae tried.

"Sure is, so shower and clean up the mess that you'll make on the stairs and in the shower before you get back down here."

"Yes sir."

Bobby watched the little girl walk up the stairs, smiled, threw a rag at Dean and asked,

"So how in the hell did she make you look like a street walker, Dean?"

"She wanted to train, but I was up most of the night doing research on banshees for Dad and to put it mildly I was tired. I told her I would the second I got up and to go and play. She asked if she could play with the make-up doll and I said yes as long as she didn't put any on herself."

"Forgot to leave out the fact that she wasn't allowed to put some on you huh?" Sam said laughing hard.

"Kid's getting great at stealth if she…" Dean stopped for a second and thought about it before saying, "She wouldn't."

Sam looked back and forth between his brother and Bobby hoping that Bobby wasn't thinking the same thing, if so his little sister was in big trouble.

"You think she put you to sleep?" Bobby asked.

"Do you think she can do it Sammy?"

Sam knew she could do it; in fact he was counting on her to do it on Saturday.

"I don't think so. You sleep hard when you know we're safe," Sam tried.

"Sammy, Bobby was gone, I'm sure… I'll just ask her."

"Dean, she would never use her abilities so she could prank you," Sam said promising himself that he would talk to his sister the second they were alone.

Kae came down fifteen minutes later and smiled at the three men in the room.

"Get your butt cleaning, kiddo," Bobby said throwing her a rag.

But Dean grabbed her arms. "Did you put me to sleep?"

"No, you were already sleeping," Kae said not meeting his eyes. She knew Dean would figure it out, but she hoped he wouldn't, so she came up with a believable lie, that might get her a few swats, but not the ass whipping using her abilities on him would. "I did put some melatonin in your coffee."

"I thought you wanted to train," Dean said.

"And I thought you'd sleep better with it. I really wanted to train and if you're tired you only do PT and only spend about a half an hour on the fun stuff. I got bored waiting so I decided to make you pretty," Kae teased.

"You're writing extra lines for drugging me tonight," Dean said.

"I didn't drug you. I gave you a sleeping aid to ensure you got your rest."

Sam and Bobby were trying everything in their power not to laugh. Dean still hadn't washed off the make-up and it was hard to take him seriously.

"Well tonight there is no fun stuff for you. Just…"

"Come on Dean, it was a joke," Sam said.

"I'm not rewarding her bad behavior."

"You hit me with water and flour, that should make us even," Kae tried.

"I'm talking about drugging me."

"I was just being thoughtful. I wanted to make sure you were well rested, so you shouldn't be mad about that."

"Wanna ask Dad how he feels about you being left alone in the house after drugging me?"

"No," Kae pouted.

"Good choice. Get out there and start running," Dean said.

"I ran…fine," Kae said looking at Dean's stern face.

The second she was outside, Dean couldn't help but laugh and say,

"One thing I can say about the kid is that she rocks at pulling off pranks."

"Then give her a break," Sam said watching her small form running across the yard.

"What if something would have happened, Sammy? She needs to think," Dean said honestly.

"That much is true," Bobby said.

After fifteen minutes Dean decided to take pity on the kid,

"Ok, Kaelyn that's enough. You can come inside now."

"Sweet," Kae said running in and grabbing a cup of water.

"See that corner? It has your name on it," Dean said the second she was finished drinking, pointing to the corner closest to the kitchen.

"Come on Dean."

"Now, Kaelyn."

Kae huffed and stomped over to the corner.

"Don't take it out on my floors," Bobby said landing a hard swat, "You put yourself in danger by drugging your brother."

Sam listened to that, thinking that maybe using Kae's abilities wasn't a good idea. What if she couldn't get them up in an emergency? Was Jess really worth it? It would be worth it if Kae was positive that she could wake them up in an emergency.

The second Kae was finished with her sentence in the corner Dean pulled her between his legs. He had showered and all of the make-up was off his face.

"Why was I angry?" Dean said.

"Because I made you beautiful and you lost your man card," Kae joked and was rewarded with a hard swat. "Ok, because I could've gotten hurt if I wasn't able to wake you up if there was an emergency."

"Even if you were able to get me up I wouldn't have been firing on all cylinders."

"True. I just wanted to have a little fun. I'm going stir crazy," Kae whined.

"Me too, but we did the crime, now we have to do the time," Dean said pulling her into a hug. "By the way you have one more punishment to serve."

"What now?" Kae whined.

"Seven o'clock bedtime," Dean said and tried hard not to smile at the pout.

"Why?"

"You made me sleep, so I'm just returning the favor," Dean said giving her a small smile. In all honestly he had to talk to Bobby about the banshee his Dad was after and putting Kae to bed early would ensure that she wouldn't eavesdrop. Right now their dad was in a lot of danger.

"That's not fair," Kae snapped.

"Hey, Kae how about I read some of the book for your book report to you," Sam asked.

"You mean it?"

"Yep, I want to spend some time with my baby sister," Sam said.

Dean smiled at his brother and mouthed 'thank you.'

Two hours later Sam sat down on Kae's bed and pulled her onto his lap and into a hug before asking,

"Ok, I promise I won't yell, spank, or tell, but you have to promise to tell me the truth. Did you really use melatonin or did you compel Dean"

"I compelled Dean," Kae said looking down, hoping that Sam would keep his promise.

"Did you get a headache?"

"Nope and I was able to wake him up too," Kae said smiling up at him.

"How do you know that?"

"After I made him up, I used my abilities and woke him up. If not he would have gotten suspicious."

"How long was he out for?"

"About two hours, but I think I can make it longer if I wanted to," Kae said honestly. "Are you mad at me?"

"In some ways yes and in some ways no."

"What does that mean?"

"That you shouldn't use your abilities on a human unless you're in danger."

"I know, so are you going to tell."

"No, because I'm going to ask you to do the complete opposite."

"You want me to compel Dean again?" Kae asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, him and Bobby. I want to go to a party."

"Can I come?"

"No, it's a teenage party," Sam said hoping Kae wouldn't get all pouty about it.

"Ok, but you have to read to me every night this week and you have to tell me all about it," Kae said, "And if there's beer you have to bring me one back."

"First there is no way in hell I'm giving alcohol to a nine year old and second I will tell you the PG parts of it."

"Plus, I get to stay up until you get home."

"Deal."

The next morning Sam couldn't wait to tell Jess.

"Hey, I can go, but only for a couple of hours."

Jess looked down and said,

"My Mom and I got into it so now I'm grounded."

Sam smiled faded within seconds.

"What did you and your Mom fight about?"

"Dishes," Jess said with a shrug.

Sam wondered what it would be like to get grounded over something as simple as not doing the dishes. His grounding was for putting his life in danger. Actually the only time his Dad grounded him, was for not following orders that would put his life in danger. Dishes would earn a swat or two, maybe even a full spanking, but grounding was for serious offenses.

"You never told me why you were grounded?" Jess asked.

"Oh, I snuck out and drank," Sam said with a shrug.

"A bad boy. I never would've known," Jess teased.

"Guess, we'll go to the next one."

"I could sneak out. Mom and Dad are planning on going out on Saturday. I'll just pout and they'll leave me at home."

"What if they get home before you?" Sam asked not wanting the beautiful girl to get into trouble.

"We'll just go for a couple of hours," Jess said.

"Alright, I'll borrow Dean's car to make sure we make it back in time."

"So we're going to add grand theft, you are a bad boy, Sam Winchester," Jess teased.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

It seemed like Saturday was never going to get there for Sam. He wanted to go on the date and thought maybe just maybe he and Jess could have their first kiss. He sighed and wished Jess would've been the first person he ever kissed, but no, the first girl he ever kissed was from a small town in California and less than ten seconds after they were trapped in a Spanish Mission by a ghost. After that he swore off girls for a while. He probably still would be on the no girl mission, but there was just something about Jess that he couldn't put his finger on. She was one of a kind, she really got him. He wondered if this was how it was for his Dad and Mom. He knew they met in high school and got married after he joined the Marines, but Dad really wasn't a big sharer when it came to the whole Mom thing. He always seemed sad when they talked about her, so they didn't.

Finally Saturday came. Kae and Sam had a great idea of how to get Dean and Bobby to sleep and not realize it. Kae was excited because she would get to do some research and watch T.V. She planned on working on the computer and when it was time to wake them up she would implant what she had found and give the research to Bobby. It would be like nothing had even happened.

Bobby made dinner, while Kae, Sam, and Dean trained in the yard. Kae was working with the bow and arrows, while Sam and Dean were working on their fighting skills. Kae always wondered if they were really fighting or if it was just a workout. They sometimes were pretty aggressive especially when they were angry with one another.

Dean knew Sam was pissed about not being able to go to the party. He had even gone to bat with him with both his father and Bobby. Unfortunately both told him that Sam was grounded and would be for another three weeks and they would think about letting him go after those three weeks were over.

"Come on Sammy, I know you're pissed about the party but you don't have to try and rip my head off."

"Why can't I go?"

"Look Sammy, if we weren't at Bobby's and I wouldn't get my ass beat too, I'd let you go in a heartbeat. That girl you like is hot and honestly you deserve to go. I told Dad and Bobby that but they just told me to shut my cake hole."

"You really asked?"

"Yeah, thought I was going to get the spoon for a second or two there," Dean said smiling.

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem squirt. Hey Kae, let's call it a night."

"Dean, do I have to go to bed at 7:30?" Kae asked as she did every night since they were grounded.

"Yep, just like Sammy has to go to bed at 9."

"I hate being grounded," Kae complained as they walked into the house.

Two hours later Sam tapped on Kae's door.

"You sure about this?"

"Yep, it'll be fun. I'll have my cell right next to me and Bobby's shot gun too, so don't worry."

"I'll be home in a couple of hours, I promise."

"Ok, don't worry so much. Sheesh."

Sam walked with her downstairs and watched as she easily put Bobby and Dean into a deep sleep, before giving her a hug and walking out of the house.

"Have fun Sammy!" Kae yelled across they yard and started laughing hard when he started up the Impala. "I get dibs the next time!"

"When you're fifteen, I'll cover for you so you can steal our brother's car too," Sam said smiling brightly before putting it in reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

Kae sat down at the table and picked up the book sitting next to Bobby and got to work while watching Children of the Corn.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Sam had never been so nervous in all of his life. He was picking up the world's most beautiful girl in his brother's stolen Impala. He was just Sammy, nerdy little Sammy, kid brother to Dean and big brother to Kae. He wasn't even a good person, well at least not tonight, he still couldn't believe he had his sister use her abilities and that he left her alone, Dean would never do that. Then Sam thought about it for a second and thought about all of the times that Dean had left him alone to go on dates and how many times he had covered for his older brother. So it wasn't too bad was it?

"Cool car," Jess said climbing in and putting on her seat belt.

"Dean calls it his baby. Kae's pretty big on the car too."

"Ok, my parents said they would be back by one, so I figure we have until 11:30 to be safe. How about you?"

"Kae, has them busy so I don't have to worry much."

"What's Kae up too?" Jess loved the little kid. She made her laugh like crazy and she saw how much the little girl idolized both of her older brothers. That made her like Sam even more.

"She's playing sick and Kae's a drama queen when she's sick."

"I bet."

They made it to the cornfield right before ten. Daniel ran over and handed them both a beer before saying in shock,

"Your brother let you borrow his car?"

"Sorta, I kind of forgot to ask," Sam said with a smile.

They had a great time drinking and talking. Jess was so easy to talk to and honestly he had one too many beers losing track because of the great conversation.

"Hey Sam, you guys better go it's almost midnight," Daniel said keeping his promise of telling them when they should go.

"Thanks for having us," Sam said getting up and realizing at that second he really shouldn't have had that last beer.

"You ok?" Jess asked.

"I don't know if I should drive," Sam said honestly. Knowing at that second he had ruined the evening for both of them.

"Hey Sam, Amber and I didn't drink. She'll drive you both home and I'll pick her up," Todd said smiling at his friend.

"Sure you don't mind?"

"No you're making our day, Amber's been dying to drive that thing for weeks," Todd said.

Sam and Jess got into the backseat. He wanted to lean over and give her a kiss, but decided to wait until he walked her up to the door. Both Jess and Sam breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't see Jess' parent's car sitting in the driveway or any extra lights on.

Sam and Jess got out of the car and he walked her up to the door. Sam didn't know how to be smooth about this. He wished he would have taken a few moments and talked to Dean about how he should go in for the 'kill' as Dean would call it, but he honestly didn't want Dean to think something was up and he didn't want to be teased.

Luckily for Sam, Jess took control and kissed him. In Sam's mind this was the best kiss in the history of man. Her lips were so soft, he smelled her perfume, his right hand went to the side of her face and his left hand to the back of her head. The perfect kiss was interrupted by Amber beeping the horn.

"I'll ah see you Monday," Sam said with a goofy grin.

"Sounds good," Jess giggled and opened the door.

Sam walked back over to the car,

"You two make a cute couple and all, but I have to be home before midnight," Amber said smiling.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae was surprised to see that Bobby and Dean were researching Egyptian curses. Kae wondered if they were heading to Egypt, but knew their Dad would never leave the United States.

For over an hour Kae researched and wished she knew what her Dad was going after, because it made the research almost impossible. She considered diving into Dean's mind but feared that he would wake up or remember it. Kae sighed and looked over at the T.V. Her Dad would kill her for watching this movie, but he wasn't there. In fact she didn't even know where he was…SHIT…

Kae honestly didn't know what to do right now. Her Dad just pulled into the driveway. Sammy had the car, she had compelled not only Dean, but Bobby, and she'd been researching. There was no way she could cover all of this up. Well, she decided to turn off the movie and eject the tape that might save her a few swats.

John walked into the house and was surprised at how quiet it was.

"Bobby?" John asked.

"Hi, Dad," Kae said running over and giving him a huge hug.

"Where is everyone?" John asked picking her up.

"You're gonna get mad," Kae said looking down.

"And," John said. He hated playing this game and honestly he was getting worried.

"Sammy borrowed Dean's car and went to a party."

"Did Dean and Bobby find out and go after him?" John asked angry that his friend and son would leave the nine year old alone.

"No sir," Kae said putting her head on his shoulder. "I put them asleep."

John pulled her out and asked in shock,

"You what?"

"I put them to sleep."

"And your brother let you?"

"Yeah," Kae admitted.

"Can you wake them up?"

"Yes sir."

"Do it."

"Yes sir," Kae walked into the study and said, "wake up."

Bobby and Dean jerked out of their sleep and glared at the little girl in front of them.

"YOU DID PUT ME TO SLEEP THE OTHER DAY!" Dean bellowed.

"Yeah, but…"

"Little girl your…Hi Dad," Dean said giving his sister an evil smile. She was so dead. Then he thought for a second, "Where's Sammy?"

"At a party," John said angrily. "Kaelyn, what time will he be back?"

"In an hour or so. Can I go…"

"Yes, you can go stand in the corner," John said landing a hard swat.

"Yes sir."

John sat on the couch and looked at his eldest expecting a report. Dean knew what was expected and said,

"The other day, Kae was playing around and used her abilities so she could put make-up on my face. Then when I asked about it she lied and said she drugged me."

"Did you spank her?"

"No, I made her run, do corner time, and put her to bed early. It was when you were after the banshee."

"Ok and Samuel?"

"Sammy's been pissy about the party. He really likes this girl so my bet is he asked Kae to put us sleep."

"Would you mind finding your brother so I can deal with your sister?"

"Sure thing," Dean said grabbing his Dad's truck keys.

"Hold on a sec. Kaelyn, do you know where your brother is?"

"Only that it was at some barn or something," Kae said honestly.

"Alright," John said and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the distinctive sound of the Impala pulling into the driveway.

Sam looked at the truck sitting in front of them in disbelief. He was so dead they were going to have to bury him twice.

"Thanks for the ride Amber, but it looks like I've been caught so you better get out of here."

John walked out and noticed that his son was getting out of the passenger side of the Impala and a cute girl was practically running to the truck that had pulled up behind the Impala.

Dean was steaming when he saw some chick driving the car.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAMMY!" Dean yelled running over to his brother. If his Dad wasn't standing there he would've punched the kid, instead he started swatting him as he dragged him up to the porch.

"Dad, this is my fault," Sam said the second they were inside and saw Kae standing in the corner.

"Your sister has her own mind. Find yourself a corner," John said deciding that he wanted his son to hear Kae's punishment, to help ensure he wouldn't ask her to use her powers again.

"Dean, will you please get me the brush."

"Sure thing," Dean came back carrying the dreaded instrument.

Bobby looked at Dean and they came to a silent agreement.

"How about we go and get you some coffee?" Bobby suggested.

"Sounds good," John said knowing why his friend and son wanted to leave, if he had his choice he would be leaving as well, but as Kae and Sam's father he couldn't let them get away with this. It was too dangerous.

The second Bobby and Dean were out the door. He called Kae over and asked the dreaded question,

"Why are you getting this spanking Kaelyn?"

"Because I used my abilities and researched," Kae said looking down.

"And I bet if I look over there you were watching a horror movie as well."

"Yes sir," Kae said grudgingly. She hated that her father knew her so well.

"Ok, kiddo let's get this over with. It's way past your bedtime," John said pulling her across his knees before pulling her pajama bottoms down along with her panties.

Kae hated the first swat the worst because it was almost always the hardest and she knew she had a lot more to coming that she didn't want to experience. She hated that her father was always so through and made sure every inch of her butt was burning and stinging sharply. She wanted it to be over way before he stopped. In all honesty she wanted it over after the first swat but always knew he wouldn't stop until he felt she learned her lesson. Unfortunately, Kae knew this was a lesson he had tried to teach more than once and it hadn't stuck meaning the punishment was going to be worse.

John stopped after turning her sit spots a bright red along with the rest of her butt.

"Ten Kaelyn, five for the other day and five for today."

"Please…no…daddy…I'm…." Kae couldn't finish because the first swat fell onto her butt. She knew that he would only land a couple on top before landing the rest on her sit spots.

The second he was finished he pulled her into his strong arms and held her tight as she sobbed. The second she was finished crying, John said,

"Kaelyn, you are not allowed to us your abilities. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"You're in your room for three days."

"Please…"

"Do you want to make it five?"

"No sir."

"Ok, baby girl head on up to your room. I need to deal with your brother."

"Yes sir."

Kae walked out of the room feeling miserable. She should've compelled her father too, because Sammy was about to get it twice as bad, but she didn't have a death wish

John looked at his son who had cried throughout his sister's spanking.

"Come here Samuel."

Sam walked over reluctantly. He deserved this spanking in fact he hoped that the spanking would alleviate some of his guilt about what his adventure had caused his little sister.

"Sammy, Kae knows better. So even though you asked her to do this, it was her choice."

"But she wouldn't have…"

"No, she already did. Quit blaming yourself for Kae, you have enough of your own sins to deal with tonight."

"Yes sir."

"So why don't you tell me what you did wrong tonight?"

"I went to a party even though I was grounded, I stole Dean's car, I left Kae alone, and I drank some beer."

"Pretty big list isn't it son."

"Yes sir."

"So I think you know what to expect."

"Yes sir," Sam said taking off his jeans. He knew he wouldn't want them on once his father was finished lighting him up like the Fourth of July.

John helped his son over his knee and started swatting. John hated this. He hated that his children were trying everything in their power to get away from him. He hated holding his son down and causing his son pain. He hated it when they begged for mercy and hated that he refused to give it until he felt the lesson was learned and he hated the fact than after ten more swats he was using his belt on his youngest son.

"You're getting ten with the belt. This was extremely dangerous."

"Please…"

John didn't wait he just dropped the belt on his son's crimson ass. He was happy when the number ten fell because his son would be in his arms and he could let the fear and tension about the danger his son had put himself in fade away. The second Sam was finished crying, John said,

"I love you Sammy and I'm proud of you for not driving home after having a few drinks. That was the one smart decision you made tonight, the others not so much. Like Kae you're in your room for three days and you're not getting your learners permit for two more months."

"Yes sir," Sam said giving his Dad one last hug.

"Go get on pajamas and yes you can give your sister a hug goodnight."

"Thanks Dad."

Sam walked up the stairs feeling the burn each step he took. This wasn't the hardest spanking he'd ever gotten, but it was sure in the top ten. He hissed as he put on his pajamas and walked into Kae's room.

"You ok?" He asked.

"My butt hurts, but yeah. Did you bring me a beer back?" Kae asked with an impish grin. She knew Sam thought she was mad at him, but she wasn't.

"I told you I wouldn't," Sam said.

"Did you at least get a kiss?"

"PG."

"That means yes," Kae said.

Sam gave her a quick hug and told her goodnight.

Fifteen minute later Kae heard a knock on her door. She hoped it was Dean and her hopes were answered. Dean pulled her into his arms and into a big hug.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I can't believe you gave me a dream about dancing girls," Dean teased.

"Well, I know how much you love legs and if I was putting you out why not give you something to look at?" Kae said smiling. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Maybe."

"Don't be mad at Sammy for taking your car. Dad was really hard on him tonight."

"I have to say something," Dean said.

"Well, he's not allowed to get his permit for a while, just tell him that he isn't able to drive it until he's eighteen or something like that."

"Sounds fair, but if I do this for you, you have to promise you'll never use your abilities on me again."

"I won't unless it is an emergency."

"Ok, but when you use them you better be honest about it."

"I will, promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**More About Azazel**

Sam couldn't stop smiling, sure his ass hurt like hell and his brother was probably going to beat it the second they were alone, but he kissed Jess and it was probably the best kiss in human history. He couldn't believe how fast he was falling for her. She was everything he could ever want in a girlfriend.

"Take it you had a good time," Dean said looking at his smiling little brother knocking the kid out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Jess is great."

"What the hell, Sammy? I mean I get losing your shit over a girl but tonight was a my kind of move night."

"I know. I feel like shit about Kae," Sam said looking down in shame.

"What about taking my car?"

"Come on Dean, driving her rocks and…"

"It's my fucking car."

"I didn't crash her and I…"

"Had some random chick drive her home, Sammy it's mine. I don't ask a lot from you but you know better than to touch my car," Dean bellowed.

"Are you going to beat my ass or not?" Sam asked hoping it was not.

"Kae begged me not to, but you're not allowed to touch my baby until you're eighteen."

"Dean, that's…"

"Look, that's my verdict so shut your cakehole," Dean said landing a hard swat on Sam's ass before changing into his sleep pants.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John walked into the boys' room and watched them sleep. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a,

"Hi Dad."

John turned around and looked at his daughter wearing her Tinkerbell pajamas and smiled before he picked her up,

"I think someone is supposed to be sleeping."

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Bad dream."

"About Azazel?"

Kae just shook her head yes making John pull her into a hug.

"Come on let's put you back into bed."

John carried her into her room and sat down on a chair holding her in his arms.

"So, what was it about this time?"

"Sammy and I were in a cabin with a ton of people, we're fighting demons and each other. Azazel said there could be only one. Daddy, I saw a man stab Sammy," Kae said starting to cry.

"Sweetheart, it's not going to happen. I won't let it," John said hugging her tight.

"You can't stop him Dad, you don't have the gun."

"I'll get it back or figure out another way."

"Did you get anything from the demon?"

"Nothing you should worry about," John said hoping Kae wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Daddy," Kae whined, hating that answer because she knew she wouldn't get anything else out of him tonight.

"Kaelyn, first I don't want you to worry and second you're grounded from hunting so this is off your radar."

"But I'm worried because I don't know. It makes the nightmares worse," Kae tried.

"I know your dreams don't work that way Kaelyn, so don't try to manipulate me."

"Are the Egyptian curses a way to kill him?" Kae asked deciding to change the subject. Her butt still hurt and she didn't want another spanking.

"No, it's for my next job."

"You're leaving again?" Kae asked sadly.

"In about a week."

"Can I come?"

"Nope, you're grounded and have school," John said.

"Daddy, please."

"Sorry baby girl, the discussion's over."

"Yes sir. Will you please stay until I fall asleep?" Kae asked after she climbed into bed and John tucked her in.

John got up pulled over a chair and started rubbing his calloused fingers through her blond hair. Kae was asleep within seconds.

John kissed her forehead and walked down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me she was having nightmares?" John asked.

"Didn't know, the boys must be taking care of it," Bobby said handing his friend a cup of coffee.

"Guess Dean and I need to have a chat in the morning."

"It might be Sammy or she's keeping it to herself."

"I have to do something Bobby. The dreams are getting worse, so is the information I'm getting about Azazel. They're not safe."

"What did the demon say?"

"Not enough. He said he wasn't going against his King and that we were amateurs compared to Alastair."

"Wait, Azazel is the KING of Hell?"

"Yep," John sighed.

"Who's this Alastair?"

"He tortures the souls who are sent to hell, he has to be something else because I tell you this, I didn't hold back."

"So what now?"

"No idea."

Sam snuck back up the stairs making sure to miss the squeaky one. He walked into Kae's room to make sure she didn't have a nightmare too and thought,

'Azazel is the King of Hell. How am I supposed to keep Kae safe?'

His dream really scared him, seeing Kae get stabbed and dying in his arms was almost too much to take, he still had tears running down his cheeks. He walked over and was surprised to see her eyes open.

"You ok?"

"Rolled on my butt," Kae said smiling. She noticed that he was crying so she started out with a joke.

"I'm sorry."

"Sammy, I was just teasing. Your butt has to hurt twice as much."

Sam gave her a smile before asking,

"Did you dream again tonight?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Did you talk to Dad?"

"Yeah, so don't be shocked when…"

"When I ask what my two youngest children are talking about in the middle of the night," John said sternly.

"Hi Dad," they both said.

John pointed to the bed and they both winced when they sat down.

"So?"

"I already told you Dad," Kae said taking Sammy's hand.

"Mine are the opposite of Kae's."

"Do you think Azazel is sending us the dreams?" Kae asked.

"I have no idea. He's a very powerful demon."

"Did you learn anything new?" Sam asked wondering if his Dad would lie or not.

"Not really," John said.

Sam sighed. He hated that his Dad had just lied to them. He hated the secrets and his Dad knew it. What should he do about it? Sam knew the answer was simple; he wasn't going to do a damn thing, except talk to his brother and sister in the morning.

"What else did you see?" John asked leaning forward to take both of their hands.

"We're both older," Kae said.

"But Kae's still a kid, not much older than me."

"Right now, you?"

"Yeah."

"So we still have time. Look I know these dreams are scary as hell and I know you both are worried, but I promise I'll keep you safe," John said.

"But Daddy, you're gone," Kae said tears springing to her eyes.

"Yeah, Dad. You and Dean are both gone," Sam said squeezing Kae's hand.

"Not going anywhere, except hunting next week."

"What are you going after?" Sam asked.

John sighed he wasn't in the mood to argue about Kae being grounded from hunting.

"An Egyptian God."

"Which one?" Kae asked excitedly.

"At three in the morning that's all you're getting out of me. Come on Sammy, let's get you in bed."

"Can I stay with Kae," Sam asked. He couldn't leave her. He could still see her broken bloody body in his arms.

Kae smiled and said,

"Please Daddy."

John nodded his head. Tucked them in and walked out of the room. Kae waited a few seconds before asking,

"What did you hear?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, promise."

"K," Kae said and snuggled against him.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Sam woke up and smiled at Kae who was still sleeping in his arms. He tried to slip out of bed but she woke up instantly.

"Hey."

"Hey, wanna see if Dad's up yet?" Sam asked.

"I want you to tell me what you heard," Kae said her eyes begging for the information.

"I want to tell Dean too."

"Ok, let's go see Dad," Kae said jumping over her brother.

Sam had to smile at the running form. Sure he was pissed at his Dad for lying to him last night, but he missed the man, so he was going to run down those stairs too.

Dean was already sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee talking casually about how the kids were while John was gone.

"Why didn't you tell me about the dreams?" John demanded.

"What dreams?" Dean said looking at the two kids who had just walked into the kitchen.

"The ones we didn't tell you about," Kae admitted throwing herself into her Dad's arms.

"Why not?" Dean asked sounding hurt.

"Because you would've told Dad and these ones are really bad. Dad had enough on his plate with the banshee, angry spirit, and demon," Sam rationalized.

Dean sighed and knew his brother was right, but he hated when he didn't know what was up with his brother and sister. He had noticed Sammy spending a lot of time in Kae's room at night, but they seemed to always be together right now.

"I hate when you guys don't tell me stuff," Dean admitted.

"Sorry Dean," was heard from both Kae and Sam.

"Alright, you all owe me five miles," John said putting Kae down and ushering them up the stairs.

Dean grabbed Kae's hand and said,

"Do you promise to tell me what your dreams are about later on?"

"Sure."

"I have something to tell you both too, so we'll need to get away from Dad for a little while," Sam said.

"Alright, I'll figure something out," Dean said.

The second they were finished running they sat for down for breakfast. Kae loved that John had made chocolate chip pancakes. He always did that the first day he was home. It was just one of the routines they were used to and loved.

"So how's school?" John asked.

"Great, I love my teacher and Sammy's making sure I get all of my homework done, so I have straight A's right now," Kae beamed.

"Awesome, I love my classes and I'm happy that we're staying here for a while," Sam said not wanting to talk about the reason he wanted to stay.

"How's Bobby treating you?" John said looking at Dean.

"Great, I've learned a lot," Dean admitted.

"So you don't want to move right?"

"No," was heard all around the table.

"Good, because I have a feeling I'll be gone for about two or three months this time," John said.

"Why?" Kae demanded. She didn't want him to go away for that long.

"Because I have to go across the country."

"I'd rather go with you, even if I have to change schools like six times," Kae said honestly.

Sam looked down at the table, he didn't want his Dad to be gone that long, but he didn't want to leave Jess more.

"Sammy?" John asked.

"I don't want to move, but I don't want you to be gone that long either," Sam said honestly.

"I'm coming," Dean said.

"No, I need you here with the kids."

"It's not fair to me either, Dad. You need help on this one and you know it."

"I'm going for the first part," Bobby said walking into the room.

"Cool, party at Bobby's," Kae said knowing how pissed Dean was right now and she didn't want him to get into trouble.

Bobby smiled at the little girl and said,

"Not if you ever want to sit down again."

"So, I get to sit here, running Bobby's business, and watching the kids," Dean said angrily.

"Yep," John said.

"Awesome," Dean said walking out of the room before he said something stupid.

"He'll be ok," John said looking at the three people in the room.

Kae ran up the stairs a few minutes later and said,

"At least Sammy's happy and we can get around our grounding."

Dean gave her a smile and said,

"Trust me the grounding is over the second Dad and Bobby walk out the door."

Sam walked in hearing that and smiled.

"So curfew?"

"Is in effect. I know you're all about this chick, but bad things come out at night and I won't lose you."

"Alright," Sam sighed.

"So what were your dreams about?" Dean asked.

"Let's see if we can go somewhere else. I have a lot to tell you guys," Sam said.

"Let me see what I can do," Dean said. He had already heard Bobby getting a call on the house phone and knew there was a car that needed to be picked up. Dean walked down the stairs and said,

"I'll go get the broke down truck. Can I take the kids with me?" Dean asked.

"Sounds good," John said knowing his children were actually revolting in their own way and he would let it happen.

Kae jumped into the truck sandwiched in between her two brothers. The second they were out of the driveway Dean said,

"Spill."

"We've been dreaming about each other's deaths," Sam started.

"We're in this old cabin; it's like the one we stayed in when Azazel kidnapped us the first time."

"There are a bunch of people like us and Azazel makes us fight each other plus he sends in demons."

"So I guess we're not as special…"

"Do you think he's going after these other people right now?" Dean asked.

"No idea," Sam said.

"It would be nice to know," Dean said.

"How would we find out?" Kae asked.

"Remember that guy Ash from the Roadhouse?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dad had him working on something," Sam said.

"I say while Dad's gone we pay him a visit. I have a feeling Ash might know something about this," Dean said. "So what's your news?"

"Azazel is the KING of Hell."

"What?" Dean and Kae asked in shock.

"He's the number one guy until Lucifer comes back into the picture," Sam said.

"How did you find that out?" Dean asked.

"First I heard Dad tell Bobby that Azazel was the King and Azazel told Kae through his thoughts that he wanted to free Lucifer. It isn't hard to deduce," Sam said.

"So do you think Dad's going after this?" Kae asked.

"Probably, but so are we," Dean said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash**

Kae ran into the house and up the stairs without saying a word.

"Kae, it can't be that bad!" Sam said at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's with her?"

"She was crying on the bus and wouldn't tell me why, so I figure she got in trouble at school," Sam said with a shrug.

"Give me her bag," Dean said and started rummaging through it and was shocked when he didn't find anything. "I'm going up to talk to her."

Dean knocked once and opened Kae's bedroom door,

"What's up, kiddo?"

Kae just buried her head in her pillow and shook her head no.

Dean heard her sobbing, so he walked across the room and picked her up holding her into his chest.

"What's going on?"

"I…don't…want…to…tell…you."

"Come on Kae."

Kae just shook her head no and leaked more tears.

"Did you have a bad dream? Was someone mean to you? Did the demons come? Did you get in trouble at school?"

Kae pried herself out of her brother's arms and threw herself on her bed.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone."

Dean walked downstairs and looked at his brother.

"Ok, something's up. She never acts this way."

"Think it's worse than a note?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Something must've happened."

"Should we call some of her friends?"

"No, let's give her time. Kae'll let us know what's going on sooner or later."

The phone rang thirty minutes later and Dean swore when he saw the number on the caller id.

"Hello."

"Is Mr. Winchester available?" Mr. Hall asked.

"This is."

"The father of Kaelyn Winchester?"

"Did something happen at school today?" Dean asked getting worried and avoiding the question.

"Yes, Kaelyn and two older kids were caught setting off fireworks and have been suspended for a week."

"Was anyone hurt?" Dean asked praying the answer was no.

"No, just a bunch of scared kids and teachers."

"Can I send her brother to pick up her homework tomorrow?"

"That would be fine. Please ensure you talk to your daughter, I don't allow that kind of behavior at my school."

"I promise it won't happen again," Dean said firmly.

"Have a nice night."

"You too."

Dean ran up the stairs taking two at a time and looked at Kae who was holding her knees and rocking back and forth on her bed.

"Kaelyn, you better start talking or I'll start swatting."

Kae shrugged her shoulders and said,

"Max and Joey brought fireworks to school and we set them off in the courtyard."

"Why?"

"Because."

"KAELYN, that isn't an answer and you know it," Dean roared.

"They dared me," Kae said looking down.

"You're fucking nine years old and you could've developed a rap sheet!"

"But I didn't. The principal didn't even call you in."

"Thank god for that. He would've wanted to see Dad not me."

"I didn't think…"

"You're right you didn't think. What are the rules in our family?"

"To keep a low profile."

"Is setting off fireworks at school, keeping a low profile?"

"No."

"I can't believe you did this. First you're not allowed to fucking touch matches ever. Second, they could've called the cops, and finally, someone could've been hurt."

"I burned a body last month with Dad so I am allowed to touch matches," Kae snapped.

"It doesn't fucking matter, fireworks are dangerous and using them at school brings way too much attention to our family."

"Sorry Dean."

"So what are we going to do about this?" Dean asked.

"Please don't tell Dad. Pretty please with sugar on top," Kae begged. Kae said dropping down to her knees acting like she was praying. She knew John would ground her for forever and spank her big time, she was sure he would use the brush, he might even use the paddle.

"I can't let it go."

"How about you ground me to my room, while I'm suspended?" Kae tried. She knew where Dean was going and she sure as hell didn't want to go there.

"That sounds good, but I think we need to take it a step farther if you want me to keep it from Dad."

"Come on Dean, don't spank me. I'm sorry I set off fireworks and I'm sorry I got suspended."

"Sorry Kae, but getting suspended always earns you a spanking."

"But you used to get suspended all of the time."

"Yeah and I got my ass beat every single time."

"Nuh uh. Sammy said you used to sign the notes and Dad never found out."

"Kaelyn, I'm not arguing about this. Get your little butt over here right now."

Kae walked over to the chair reluctantly.

"I'm really sorry," Kae tried again.

"And in a few seconds you'll be even sorrier," Dean said popping the buttons on her jeans and pulling her across his knees. He contemplated pulling her underwear down, but it always felt wrong to spank his siblings bare.

Dean lifted his hand and dropped it hard on his little sister's butt. Before long she was crying softly and trying her best to get away from the onslaught of powerful swats. Dean didn't care, he needed to ensure his sister wouldn't get suspended again or do something that could potentially get her arrested. He knew how dangerous it was for their family. Sure when he was a kid he used to get suspended from school and hell he even pulled the same stunt, but now he understood the danger behind it. Kae and Sammy had a demon after them and he wasn't going to risk losing them to social services, so this was going to be a spanking that his little sister would remember for a long long time and she would feel it every time she sat down while she was suspended.

Kae wanted off Dean's lap. She couldn't believe he was spanking her so hard and wanted it over right now. Honestly she was pissed that Dean was spanking her in the first place after all the times she knew he was suspended from school. Dean's hard hand fell over and over the burning sensation was building up to the critical point so she needed to beg him to stop before he started in on her sit spots.

"Dean…I'm…sorry…I…won't…get…suspended…again…promis e," Kae begged between sobs.

Dean didn't say anything, he just kept swatting. He figured a few more swats up top and then he would blister her sit spots and thighs.

"Dean…" Kae screeched the second he attacked her sit spots.

"Couple more," Dean said.

Dean finally finished with three on each thigh. He pulled her into his arms but realized right away that his sister was royally pissed at him. She pulled away and threw herself on her bed.

"Kae…"

"Leave…me…alone," Kae sobbed.

"Kae, Dad's would have been twice as bad."

"I…don't…care…go…away."

Dean walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"That sounded bad."

"You know how Dad is about getting suspended, especially when he isn't at home. What if the principal wanted to meet with him? Plus the little shit set off fireworks at school, which is a fucking felony. She's fucking nine years old and not even allowed to touch matches," Dean said. He was feeling guilty about how hard he spanked her and wanted to convince himself that he was right.

"She pushed you away didn't she," Sam said seeing the sad look on his brother's face.

"Yeah, she's never done that before."

"Want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah."

Sam walked into his sister's room and saw her sobbing into her pillow. He sat down next to her and started rubbing his hand up and down her spine. He did that until she stopped crying.

"Wanna hug?"

Kae threw herself into Sam's arm and said,

"Dean was really mean."

Sam loved that she sounded her age after a spanking. Usually she sounded too much like an adult for his taste.

"Do you know how dangerous getting suspended for anything is when Dad isn't home?"

"No."

"What if the principal wanted Dad to come in?"

"But he didn't."

"But he could've and the next time you get in trouble, I'm betting he will. Dad told us he wouldn't be home for three months or more. What do you think the school would do about our nineteen year old brother taking care of us for that long?"

"I don't know."

"They might put us in foster care."

"I'm sorry Sammy."

"I can't believe you were setting off fireworks. Do you know how dangerous it is?"

"Yeah, but they dared me."

"Where did you get them?"

"Max stole them from his brother."

"Why did you take the dare?"

"I don't know. It sounded like a good idea at the time."

"How about now?"

"Not so much."

"So you understand why Dean spanked you?"

"Yeah, but he still didn't need to spank me that hard," Kae whined snuggling into Sam's chest.

Sam just hugged her tight before saying,

"And you didn't need to push him away either."

Kae shook her head and said,

"I guess I should go downstairs."

"Yeah, Dean could use a hug. He hates spanking you."

"I hate him spanking me too," Kae said giving Sam a smile.

Sam gave her one last hug and said,

"Get your butt downstairs and tell our brother you're sorry."

Kae bounded down the stairs and jumped into Dean's arms.

"Sorry Dean."

"We're good."

"Are you telling Dad?"

"Nope, I took care of it, but you're grounded to your room for the next three days."

"Come on Dean, you just spanked me really hard. Don't put me on Isolation Island too."

Dean looked into the pleading eyes and knew he couldn't do it.

"Alright, but you owe me 30 minutes of corner time and an early bedtime for two weeks."

"Can't we just do the 30 minutes of corner time for a week?"

"Nope option one is three days in your room or option two is corner time and an early bedtime for two weeks."

"Corner time and an early bedtime, I guess," Kae pouted.

"Good, because I want some help trying to find this Ash guy," Dean said. He was pissed that his sister was suspended, but happy for the help.

"Really," Kae asked excitedly.

"Yep and Sammy's taking Friday off to help too."

"Really?" Kae asked almost jumping up and down with excitement. She loved spending time with both of her brothers and she wanted to find this Ash guy more than anything.

"Yes really. I told Jess I had a doctor's appointment and that we still would go out after school."

"So let's find Ash."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean debated about meeting this Ash all day as he drove down to where Ellen was building a new bar, but he needed to find out what his father knew. It was his job to keep Sam and Kae safe. How was he supposed to do that without having all of the facts?

"Do you think he's going to talk to us?" Kae asked.

"I don't think it will be easy to get it out of him. You know how other hunters are. Plus we have to get around Ellen," Dean said.

"I called Jo and asked her to do something with her mom this afternoon. So Ellen's gone," Kae said smiling.

"Good thinking," Sam said giving his sister a smile. He had done the same thing last night.

"So how are we going to get him to tell us stuff? I could…"

"If you even think about compelling him Kaelyn, we're gonna have problems," Dean said sternly.

"I meant I could read his mind."

"You're not using your abilities at all," Sam said before Dean could get in a word. He was afraid that Dean would let her.

"Fine," Kae said throwing herself against the backseat.

Dean looked over at his brother, he wasn't sure if he agreed. If they needed to have Kae read the guy to get the information they should let her, but he got where Sammy was coming from too. Sure it had been a couple of months since Azazel had his hands on them, but the fear of losing her because of her abilities was still fresh in both of their minds.

Kae looked at Dean and saw him struggling with something. She was wondering if he would let her read the guy or not.

They finally pulled up to a one room shack. Kae giggled when she saw the sign on the door.

'Dr. Badass is in.'

"Awesome, we get to deal with an asshole," Dean said.

Sam smiled and knocked on the door.

"What?" Ash demanded not opening the door all the way.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam and my sister Kae."

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"He's a genius?" Kae whispered.

"I know he looks like a roadie from Lynyrd Skynyrd," Dean whispered getting a giggle out of his sister.

"I like you," Ash said smiling at Dean.

"So did our Dad ask you to do something?" Sam asked

"Where's your Dad? I've been waiting for him. I told him it would take me 51 hours not 51 days," Ash complained.

"He sent us for it," Dean said.

"Well hell then I gotta get put my pants on."

Ash let them into his shack. He put what resembled a computer onto the table and said,

"Here ya go."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"A way to track a demon."

"You're going to track Azazel with that?" Dean asked.

"Yup."

"Can we have it?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Are you looking into the past too?"

"Yeah," Dean said hoping to get information.

"Your Dad gave me some really weird instructions…" Ash said and was stopped by the sound of a car driving up into the yard.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

Ellen swore when she saw the black Impala sitting outside her house. She had a feeling that it wasn't John and she wouldn't like what she found in there. She knew something was up when Jo pestered her about going to their favorite place for dinner on a Saturday night. Jo was usually at the movies or doing something with her friends.

"What are the Winchesters doing here?" Ellen asked hoping her daughter would tell her the truth.

"They came to see Ash," Jo said knowing better than to lie to her mom.

"Just great," Ellen said as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Shit," Sam said looking out the window.

"Guess, Jo couldn't work enough of her magic," Dean said.

"Ellen had to meet with the contractor tonight," Ash said not bothering to look up from the computer.

"Awesome," Dean said steeling himself for the verbal smack down he was about to take.

"What in the hell are you three doing here?" Ellen said the second she walked in the door.

Dean stood there determining what the best course of action was right now. If he told the truth Ellen would tell his Dad what they were trying to do. If he lied, Ellen probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

"We wanted to talk to Ash about a couple of things," Dean said.

"About the demon," Ash said making the three Winchesters groan.

"Did you give them the information?"

"Was just about to," Ash said. "John wanted it as soon as possible."

"Yeah, John wanted it but I'm pretty sure he didn't plan on having his kids pick it up," Ellen said.

"Oh."

"Call your father," Ellen said looking directly at Dean.

Kae looked over and used her mind to ask Dean,

'Should I erase her mind?'

'NO'

'Dad's going to kill us.'

'Doesn't matter.'

"Dean, I told you to do something. I don't mind swatting a nineteen year old."

Dean pulled out his cell and hit one on the speed dial.

"Winchester," John said.

"Hey Dad."

"What's going on? Are the kids ok?"

"Yeah, we um kinda took a trip…"

"Where?" John roared.

"I heard you and Bobby talking about Ash a while ago…"

"You're at Ellen's?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm on my way. You'll stay there until I get there understand?" John said angrily.

"Dad, I don't want to pull you off a hunt."

"You already did. Bobby and Caleb will take care of it."

"Can we meet at Bobby's?"

"No, keep your ass where it's at. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. When will you be here?"

"Monday afternoon. Let me talk to Ellen."

"Yes sir."

Dean handed Ellen the phone.

"Take it I'm going to have house guests?"

"If you don't mind, I can't trust them with the information and I'm betting they got it out of Ash," John said honestly.

"Not really, he just showed them the way. When should I expect you?"

"Monday afternoon."

"See ya then."

Ellen hung up and said,

"Kaelyn, you'll bunk with Jo. Boys you're in the spare bedroom."

"Thanks for letting us stay," Dean said.

"I know Ash probably gave you information that you shouldn't have and I'm not letting a bunch of half cocked kids take off after a demon," Ellen said angrily.

"We're not stupid, Ellen," Kae snapped angrily back earning a hard swat from Dean.

"Be polite," Dean said.

"Sorry."

"Dean, I have no problem taking care of your sister's attitude," Ellen said before adding. "I don't take backtalk and she knows it."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry, I'm just used to being in charge."

"Well until your father gets here I am. In fact, Sammy, Kae, and Jo it's time to get ready for bed."

"Ellen…" Sam started but stopped at the firm look he got from the women.

"Get ready for bed now," Ellen said firmly but grabbed Dean's arm so he couldn't follow his younger siblings out of the room. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"That I need to keep Sammy and Kae safe. Ellen, you weren't there after we got them back from Azazel."

"I heard about it Dean and after that you shouldn't take them anywhere that isn't warded as well as Bobby's."

"We didn't…"

"I think you should leave the lies for your father," Ellen said.

Dean looked down in shame. How did she know that he was about to lie to her?

"Go make sure the kids are getting ready for bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Dean walked up the stairs and saw Sam and Kae sitting in the spare room.

"Where's Jo?" Dean asked.

"In the shower. How did Dad sound?" Sam asked.

"In an ass kicking mood," Dean said honestly.

"Shit," Sam said.

"Why does he get to lie to us but we can't lie to him?" Kae complained.

"Because he's the adult," Dean answered.

"You're an adult too," Kae said smiling.

"Not in Dad's eyes," Dean said giving her a bright smile.

"So are you going to be ok with Jo tonight?" Sam asked knowing how bad the dreams were for the past few weeks.

"If not, I'll come and get you," Kae said honestly.

"When's Dad going to get here?" Sam decided to ask. He so wasn't looking forward to this ass kicking.

"Monday," Dean answered.

"Hey Kae, Mom wants us in bed," Jo said standing in the doorway.

Kae gave both of her brothers a hug and followed her friend into her bedroom.

"Why did you guys want to see Ash?" Jo asked the second they were alone.

"To find out some stuff that Dad isn't sharing. I don't know if your Mom wants you to know about this stuff."

"But I do. Come on Kae. I know something happened to you and Sammy awhile back, but no one would tell me."

"Sammy and I were kidnapped, but I don't think I can tell you anymore."

"Kidnapped, by hunters? My Mom said something about that asshole Gordon Walker."

"Jo, your Mom…"

"Said to go to sleep, not to talk about hunting. You both know my feeling about this," Ellen said standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Mom."

"Sorry Ellen."

"Quit talking and go to sleep or you'll both be sleeping on your stomachs. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes ma'am," was heard from both of the girls.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John debated the entire way to Nebraska about what to do with his children and the information they learned. Should he let them be a part of this? Should he forbid them from using the information? Should he tell them what he was going to do with the information? One thing was for sure, he was kicking all of their asses for leaving Bobby's and going someplace that they shouldn't have.

Kae and Jo were playing Nintendo when John walked in the door. Kae didn't care that her Dad was mad at her. She hadn't seen him in almost two months and she needed his arms around her right now.

"Hey," John said holding her tight.

"Hi Dad. I missed you tons," Kae said hugging him tighter.

"Missed you too kiddo. Where are your brothers?"

"Helping Ellen out."

"Go back to playing your game. It's the last time you get to look at T.V. for a while."

"Yes sir," Kae said running back over to the game.

The second he was out of the room Jo said,

"He doesn't seem to be that mad."

"Oh he is. He's just really good at not showing it."

John walked outside and saw the boys helping Ellen with yard work. Sam looked up and saw him, like Kae he ran across the yard and was pulled into a hug. Dean walked over and received a hug as well.

"Thanks for keeping them Ellen."

"They were great and I was happy for the help," Ellen said smiling at John. "Ash has your stuff."

"Thanks. Dean, pack up the kids we're heading out in 30."

"Yes sir."

John met his children 30 minutes later in the front room of Ellen's house. John just looked at them and each one knew what was expected.

"Thanks for having us Ellen," was heard from all three voices.

"When will you be back?" Jo asked.

"Not sure kiddo. They're at Bobby's for a little…" John said.

"Can't they stay here Mom?" Jo interrupted.

"No they have school and it isn't right to move them part way through the year."

It was on Sam's tongue to say their Dad moved them all the time, but he didn't want to stay at Ellen's. She was tougher than Bobby on most days. Kae had been swatted by the lady at least five times and he only avoided it by the narrowest of margins. Plus leaving Bobby's meant leaving Jess.

"Your Mom's right they need to get back to school right away," John said smiling at the girl who looked so much like her father it hurt. He wondered if Ellen would ever forgive him for his dying during their hunt, he didn't forgive himself, so why should the woman forgive him. "Thanks again, Ellen."

"Anytime John, like I said your kids are a great help."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John pulled off the road four hours after leaving Ellen's. He was beyond tired and was honestly pissed that he only had 30 minutes with Ash even though Ash promised to let him know when the omens came together. He also got Ash to promise that he wouldn't give the kids any information unless something happened to him.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Kae asked as they pulled into the motel.

"Beat our asses for sure," Dean said.

"But we didn't do anything dangerous," Kae whined.

"We left Bobby's without permission and he's afraid the demons might come back," Sam said.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting," Dean said the second he saw his father walking out of the motel's office.

Kae jumped out of the car and ran up to her Dad. John picked up with one arm and opened the door with the other. Sam and Dean walked in a few seconds behind them carrying in the bags and Kae's cot.

"Take a seat," John said pointing to the bed.

"Dad, this is all on me," Dean tried.

"So you forced your brother and sister to get into the car?"

"No, but I wanted to come," Dean said.

"So did we," Sam said.

"That's what I thought. Alright you each get one question about what Ash is doing and that's it," John said.

"How did he get all of that data?" Dean asked.

"My research. I've been tracking different things that happens when Azazel shows up."

"How did you figure it out?" Sam asked.

"Before Azazel showed up in both of your nurseries there were certain signs. Again when he came after Kae the signs showed up again."

"So…" Dean started but was interrupted by his Dad saying,

"You've had your question tonight Dean."

Dean sighed heavily and hoped Kae read his mind for the question he wanted to ask.

"So you know everywhere he's been and how many people are like us?" Kae asked giving Dean his hope.

"That was two questions, but I'll answer them both with one word only and that is all you're getting out of me. Yes."

"Dad, you can't leave it like that," Dean and Sam complained.

"Sorry boys but I can. All you need to know is that I am working on our problem and will take care of Azazel sooner rather than later," John said.

"But you don't have the gun," Kae said.

"I'm working on that too. So you don't have to worry."

"Dad, are there other people like me?" Kae asked.

John just smiled and said,

"There's nobody as special as you are, baby girl."

"DAD!" all three whined.

"Let's talk about why you came down here, so I can determine what type of punishment you're all getting."

"You know Kae and I have been dreaming about having to fight other people like us. We thought Ash might know more about that," Sam started.

"I know you met Ash for all of five minutes when we were at the Roadhouse, but how did you know what I was having him do?"

"We weren't sure. I just heard you and Bobby talking about Ash helping you out with something. Sam and Kae's dreams were becoming unbearable so I had to do something," Dean said.

"Bullshit. The only thing you had to do was call me," John said.

"And what good would that have done Dad? It's not like you would've came home or you would have shared anything with us. Hell you didn't even have the balls to tell us that Azazel is the King of Fucking Hell!" Sam practically yelled and was lifted off the bed and turned over his Dad's knee received some very very hard swats seconds later. John landed ten swats before he started to lecture in between swats.

"First of all young man you will not talk to me that way. Second that wasn't something I wanted you to know. Finally, I have a reason behind everything I do and I promise you this it's always in your best interest," John flipped him back over and onto the bed as fast as he had taken him off.

Sam wiped the snot with his sleeve and glared at his father between his tears.

"Knock it off Samuel," John growled.

Dean bumped into his brother giving him the silent message to shut the hell up.

"How did you find out that Azazel was the King of Hell and why in the hell did you think it was a good idea to share that information with you nine year old sister?"

"Because I have the right to know what the hell is after…OW…Dad!" Kae said angrily.

"I get that I've been gone for a couple of months, but you should remember how to talk to me," John growled. He couldn't believe Kae decided to get lippy after the quick spanking Sammy got only seconds before.

"Sorry Dad," Kae and Sam said quickly.

John just shook his head and thanked the stars that Dean had kept quiet. He had enough to deal with right now especially with the information he just learned from Ash. There were more children like Kae and Sam. This went back decades. He honestly didn't know what to do with the information yet and he wanted to really think about it before he shared it with his children. He didn't know if he would ever share the information with them.

"Go get ready for bed," John said tiredly.

"Sam, Dean corner, Kae shower," John said getting up.

John watched as the three went through the motions of getting ready for bed. He had debated all night about what he was going to do with the three of them. What Sam said was true, he wouldn't have come home and he wouldn't have shared the information, but what should he do tonight. He decided a quick reminder to stay where he left them would suffice tonight. He walked over to his bag and got out the paddle and brush. The second they were finished John called them back over to the bed.

"Were you allowed to leave Bobby's?"

"No sir."

"I understand your wanting to help Sammy and Kae, but Dean your job is to keep them safe. Leaving Bobby's wasn't safe and you know better. Sammy, Kae, I realize that the dreams are scary and that you want to know more about what you're up against, but you need to believe in me and believe that I have your best interest at heart."

All three nodded at their father's words.

"With extenuating circumstances in mind, I've decided to be lenient tonight. Dean you're getting ten with the belt, Sammy ten with the paddle and Kae ten with the brush. Let's get this over with I want you all in bed. I don't know about you but I'm tired as hell."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ruined Date**

Sam kissed Jess deeply. He smiled brightly the second they came up for breath. The park was quiet and calm. Sitting next to the love of his life on the swings just talking and kissing was a great date, no matter what anyone else had to say.

Sam loved everything about his life right now. His Dad didn't ground him for taking off and seeing Ash. Dean didn't get off that lucky, he was still grounded from hunting and was honestly pissed about it. The icing on the cake was that he had the greatest girlfriend in the world.

"We'd better go," Jess said smiling.

"Five more minutes," Sam said leaning in for another kiss.

"We'll be late again," Jess said pulling back.

Sam sighed. Dean promised to ground him if he was late again. That meant not seeing Jess and he wasn't chancing that.

"Alright," Sam said reluctantly holding out his hand and helping her off the swing before pulling her into another deep kiss.

"Come on Sam, we gotta go."

Sam sighed and took her hand. They talked about everything and anything as he walked her to her house. Jess' father was standing on the porch waiting.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?"

"Sorry Mr. Moore, it's my fault," Sam said looking down. If he was late bringing Jess home there was no way he could make home before curfew.

"See ya tomorrow, Sam," Jess said.

Sam wanted to kiss her but never kissed her in front of her father. It just felt wrong. The second they were inside, Sam started double timing it back to the house. He didn't want Dean to ground him and hoped he could talk his way out of it. He groaned seeing Bobby's car and his Dad's truck sitting in the driveway. He was twenty minutes late and he knew that he was probably going to be grounded.

"Cutting it kind of close son," John said looking at the clock.

Sam was surprised that it said five minutes to 8 when it was actually 8:20.

"Sorry Dad," Sam said. He looked into the living room and saw Kae smiling brightly from the corner. He smiled back and knew she turned the time back on the clocks for him.

"So are you gonna give your old man a hug or what?" John asked.

Sam was in his father's arms seconds later.

"I thought you weren't coming home until next week."

"We weren't, but the next job is three man job and I decided to let your brother off the hook. Do you mind watching Kae?"

"You know I don't."

"Good because we need to leave tonight. Kaelyn, you can come out of the corner," John said sitting on the couch.

Kae ran over and he picked her up putting her on his knee.

"Sorry Dad."

"Just keep a civil tongue. Got it?"

"Yes sir. I just want to go," Kae said looking down.

"I know you want to go, but you have school and this creature's a little out of your league," John said hugging her close.

"Can't I just stay in the hotel room? I really miss you," Kae whined.

"I miss you too, but you know how important my job is."

"Yeah, but…"

"Do you want to go back to the corner, this time with a sore ass?" John asked.

"No sir."

"Then quit arguing."

"Yes sir."

John hugged her again before putting her down on the couch.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked looking around.

"I sent him and Bobby to the store to stock up on supplies here."

"Oh," Sam asked and wondered if Kae had done something to earn a spanking. He also wracked his brain and determined it wasn't him.

John looked at his son's face and smiled,

"Don't worry, neither of you have done anything wrong that I know of. I just wanted a chance to talk to you both about Azazel and your staying here on your own."

"What about Azazel?" Kae asked excitedly. She loved that her Dad was finally sharing information with her.

"Dean said you both have still been having nightmares every night. Have they changed?"

"No sir," both replied.

"What I'm seeing is there are many people who have been touched by Azazel in some way."

"For how long?" Sam asked.

"It goes back pretty far. In fact I'm really not sure how long he's been involved in people's lives."

"Why do you think he's after kids?" Kae asked.

"I'm not sure if he's after kids at all. You both say that he shows up when Sammy is older, so maybe he's looking for adults."

"Then why did he come after me and Sammy?" Kae asked.

John grabbed her hands and said,

"Because you developed your abilities early."

"So are all of the people he touched going to have abilities?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure about that," John said.

"What do you think?" Kae asked.

"I think we need to be careful because about 40% of the time when the signs show up, a house within the area catches on fire and one or more of the parents die."

"Can you guess how many kids are like me?" Kae asked.

"None that I know of."

"Is that why Azazel's after her?" Sam asked.

"He's after you too," Kae argued.

"No he was testing you."

"He was testing you too. He said you're the lead horse in the race."

"Only because of Dad's training and that I know about your abilities. Plus I…" Sam didn't finish because he didn't want to hurt Kae's feelings.

"So you think it's because you met and live with me," Kae accused.

"Alright you two settle down. We don't know for sure why Azazel took you."

"So what do you know?" Sam decided to ask.

"That you two need to be careful while we're gone," John said.

"We will."

"Sammy, I know you have a girlfriend right now but I don't want Kae to be at the house alone."

"Why not?" Kae asked angrily.

"Because you're nine and nine year olds don't stay home alone," John said.

"I don't want watch Sammy and Jess making out every day," Kae pouted.

Sam was thinking the same thing. He didn't want his baby sister watching his every move either.

"She can go to the park and play with her friends right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but her curfew is five and I want you both at the house before dark."

"Can I have the truck?" Sam asked.

"No. People know how old you are in this town," John said. "The truck will be here and you can use it for emergency purposes only."

"Yes sir," Sam said.

"Why don't you two go get ready for dinner? We're meeting Bobby and Dean in town."

The second they were upstairs, Sam pulled Kae into a hug and said,

"Thanks for turning the clock back."

"No problem. Dean was really pissed last night when you were late and when I heard Dad was coming home I decide to save your ass," Kae said giving him a bright smile.

"Did you get a spanking for being mouthy?"

"Naw, just a couple of swats and corner time."

"Let's get back down there."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Sam looked at his watch for what felt like the millionth time. It was already 6:30 and he promised Jess that he would be over by 5:30 so the three of them could go to dinner and a movie. He picked up the phone and called his sister for the tenth time, again she didn't pick up.

"Kaelyn, you better have one hell of an excuse for not picking up your phone and being late."

He then picked up his phone and called Jess. He was pissed that he had to cancel his date.

"Hey Jess," Sam said the second Jess answered the phone.

"Are we still going out tonight?"

"No, Kae hasn't made it home yet and she isn't answering her phone."

"Do you want help looking for her?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I'll pick you up. I'm going to borrow my Dad's truck."

"I'll meet you at the end of my block."

"See ya there," Sam said smiling.

He walked out to the truck and as he pulled out of the driveway he determined right then he was going to kill his little sister. Tonight was supposed to be fun, sure he forgot to tell her they were going out to eat and maybe to see a movie, but it didn't matter it was past her curfew.

Jess climbed in the truck and gave Sam a quick kiss before asking,

"Where's Dean and your Dad?"

"Dad took Dean on a camping trip this weekend. I said I would watch Kae. Didn't know the brat would try and pull this crap," Sam said angrily.

"Did you tell her what we had planned tonight?" Jess asked thinking the little girl would have loved going out with the two of them. They were even seeing A Bug's Life at the movies tonight.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise," Sam said. "And now she's ruined it."

"Yeah, I guess you shouldn't reward her and take her out tonight," Jess said sounding upset.

"Well we could see something she'd hate."

"_You've Got Mail_ is playing," Jess said smiling brightly.

"She'd hate it. That is if we can find the brat before it starts."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean didn't recognize the number that flashed across his father's caller id, but knew it was in Bobby's area code so he decided to pick up.

"Winchester."

"This is Officer Highland from Target, we caught you daughter shoplifting."

"Kaelyn, was shoplifting?" Dean asked in surprise. He was going to kill his sister.

"We didn't see her pocket anything, but she was with a few older girls that were stealing make-up."

"So, she didn't steal anything?"

"It doesn't look like it, but I still want someone to pick her up."

"I'm working, is it ok if I send her brother?" Dean asked and prayed that was.

"That will be fine. Just so you know she is banned from our store without a parent."

"Understandable. Her brother's on his way."

"Thank you."

Dean hung up the phone and erased the number. He didn't want his dad catching wind of this or the man was going to send him home. He also promised that he was going to have a private chat with his sister the next time they were alone unless Sam promised to do it for him. Dean took out his phone and waited for Sam,

"Hey Dean."

"Kaelyn there?" Dean asked wondering if Sam was going to cover for her or not.

"No, I'm looking for her right now."

"Want a hint?" Dean asked.

"She's answering your calls?" Sam asked angrily.

"No, Target security called me and they have her in their office."

"She was shoplifting?"

"No, her friends were, but she didn't walk away when they started doing it."

"Great. What should I do?" Sam asked.

"Beat her ass. She's late, not answering her cell, and got in trouble at the store."

"Are you telling Dad?"

"No, I don't want him to send my ass home."

"Alright I'll handle it," Sam said.

"Are you in the truck?"

"Yeah, our sister's an hour and a half late. I determined that was an emergency."

"I'll keep your carjacking from Dad too. Go pick her up and make sure you beat her ass."

"I will. I'll call ya later."

"Later bitch."

Jess looked over and saw anger on Sam's face.

"Where is she?"

"With the rent a cops at Target."

"She was shoplifting?"

"No, her friends were. Jess, I'm sorry but I got to totally cancel tonight. I can't take her out at all after this," Sam said vowing to kill his little sister the moment they got home.

"I understand. When are your Dad and Dean coming back?"

"Sunday night. Want to go out tomorrow?"

"You don't think your Dad's going to ground her?"

"Yeah, but I'm in charge until he gets back so I'll just drag her along and we can do stuff I know she'll hate," Sam said smiling.

"Pouty little kid alert," Jess said smiling back.

"Don't worry, she'll be good and not too pouty," Sam promised.

Sam pulled into the Target parking lot and walked into the store. Kae didn't even look up when he walked into the loss prevention office.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Kaelyn Winchester."

"Sign this. It says that she isn't allowed in the store without a parent."

"Yes sir. Is she allowed to go?"

"Yes. Stay out of trouble, young lady."

"Yes sir."

Kae followed Sam out of the store without saying a word. The second they were outside she said,

"Can you believe that…"

"Kaelyn, shut the fuck up," Sam growled.

Kae looked at Sam in shock. He rarely swore at her and he seemed beyond pissed.

"Sammy…"

"Kaelyn, get your ass in the truck and don't say another word. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Kae said walking quickly over to the truck. "Hi Jess. Guess I kinda ruined your date tonight. Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. If you would have came home when you were supposed to none of this would've happened."

"Sorry Sammy."

Sam didn't say another word he just started driving Jess home. The second they were there Sam looked at Kae and said,

"I'm walking Jess up to the door. Keep your butt in the truck."

"Yes sir."

Sam walked over, opened Jess' door and took her hand before walking her up to the house.

"Don't be too hard on her Sam. She's just a little kid, plus I'm betting your Dad will punish her when he gets home."

"You have no idea," Sam said leaning in for a kiss which was readily received. When they came up for air, Sam said sadly, "I have to go. How about 4 tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

Sam walked back over to the truck and glared at the figure inside. She was shrunk down looking at her lap. He was beyond pissed at her right now. He got in and shot her a look that said don't say a word and for once Kae didn't.

They arrived at the house way too fast for Kae's liking. Sam was pissed, she knew what Dean would do in this situation, but Sam was always more easy going, but then again this was a missed date with Jess she was talking about.

"Get your ass in a corner right now!" Sam said the second they were at Bobby's.

"Sammy…"

"Kaelyn, I'm not saying it again."

Kae got slowly out of the truck and made her way into the house. Sam decided to sit in the truck for a few minutes so he could calm down. It was only than that he discovered how worried he was about her when she wasn't answering her phone and wasn't home on time.

What if Azazel had gotten to her? The man was the King of Hell, he could get to her anywhere. Anything could have happened that's why she had a cell, so he knew where she was and could get a hold of her at all times. Sam took a deep breath and walked into the house. The second he was inside he decided that he was going to use Bobby's spoon on her little butt tonight, so he walked into the kitchen, opened the door and got it out.

Kae groaned when she heard the drawer open. Up until that point she honestly thought she could talk Sammy out of this spanking, but now the chances were slim to none.

"Kaelyn, come here," Sam said sitting on the couch.

"I didn't steal anything," Kae started.

"The store didn't say you did, but what should you have done when your friends started doing something that stupid?"

"Walk away, but they're my friends," Kae argued.

"Doesn't matter, we need to stay under the radar and you sure as hell aren't doing that by almost getting arrested twice this month."

"Wait, Dean already spanked me for the fireworks, so that doesn't count anymore."

"If it's a pattern it does. You have to think, Kaelyn and you have to get better friends."

"I set off the fireworks with different people."

"But all of them are way older than you, so new rule is you only play with kids your own age."

"You can't tell me who to play with."

"Actually I can. You know what you're grounded until Dad gets back."

"Fine, I'm going to my room," Kae said trying to storm off but Sam grabbed her arm.

"I'm not finished."

"Well I am. You're being a jerk about all this. I didn't do anything wrong."

"How about not coming home on time?"

"Two days ago I saved your ass because you did the same thing, so you shouldn't punish me for that," Kae argued.

Sam sat there and decided she was right, but decided he could punish her for not answering her phone.

"Why didn't you answer your cell phone?"

"Because the stupid rent a cop took my phone away," Kae whined.

"So you were in Target's lost prevention for an hour and a half?"

"No," Kae admitted. She had ignored his first four calls, but she sure as hell wasn't coping to it.

"So why didn't you answer your phone."

Kae just stood there not answering until Sammy laid down a hard swat.

"I didn't want to come home."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to go out with you and Jess again."

"Why?"

"It's boring."

"We had something fun planned for you tonight, because we thought you were bored the past couple of days."

"What were we going to do?"

"We were going to get pizza, go to the arcade, and then go watch A Bug's Life."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kae whined.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides it doesn't matter. You were late and you didn't answer your phone which led to your getting arrested at Target."

"I didn't get arrested, I was detained."

"Wanna ask Dad if there's a difference?"

"Sammy, does Dad know," Kae asked realizing for the first time that the cop had used her phone to get her Dad's number off it.

"No Dean saved your ass on that one, but he made me promise to spank you."

"Why?"

"Because you could've gone to jail, I didn't know where you were and I was worried sick."

"I can take care of myself," Kae pouted.

"Against some things, but Azazel and Meg are out there and you never know when they're going to pop back up," Sam said.

"Sammy, if that's true we should never leave the house."

"Kae, why do you have a curfew and need to tell me where you're at?"

"Because you, Dean, and Dad want to control me."

"No it's because we want to keep you safe. I have to tell Dad where I'm at too," Sam said and realized he had said those exact same words to his father and Dean more than once.

"When he's home," Kae mumbled.

"Hey, I just got freedom for the first time in my life and trust me it's taken a long time for Dad to leave me on my own," Sam said angrily.

"Whatever."

"Yeah whatever, jean down now!"

"No. You were late and I didn't let you get in trouble so I shouldn't get in trouble tonight," Kae said. "You owe me."

Sam sat there for a second and thought about it before saying,

"Guess you were wrong for helping me, because now I know what it's like to worry about someone so I'm not letting this go and you are going to take down your jeans because I am going to spank you and nothing you say is going to change that. Understand?"

"That's not fair."

Sam didn't say anything, he just grabbed his little sister and yanked her over his knee. There was no way he could get her jeans down with the way she was fighting him, but he figured he could get his point across tonight even with them up especially if he used the spoon.

"SAMMY! LET ME UP! OW! STOP!" Kae screamed at the top of her lungs and started fighting harder to get away from her brother.

"I swear to god, Kaelyn, if you don't stop fighting me right now I'm picking the spoon up and using it for the whole spanking."

"STOP! SAMMY!" Kae said using his legs as leverage to get off his lap but Sam's kept pushing her back down.

"Damn it Kae, quit fighting. Fine," Sam said grabbing the spoon and bringing it down hard on her little butt.

"OW! NO!"

"I warned you," Sam said as he started raining swats down with the spoon. The harder Kae fought the harder Sam swatted after ten really hard swats she stopped fighting and started crying hard. Sam took a breath and stopped so he could reach under and undo her jeans.

"No…Sammy…I'm…sorry."

Sam didn't say a word he just undid her pants and pulled them down. He wanted to check her butt before he started spanking again because he knew he had swatted her pretty hard.

"No!" Kae screeched.

"I'm just checking," Sam said. He saw her butt was really red and so he said, "Six more on and we're done."

"No…please…" Kae cried.

Sam didn't say another word he just tilted her forward and landed the six hard swats with the spoon. Kae was sobbing hard by that point. Sam had a feeling that his sister was going to push him away but he wanted to try and hug her anyway. Kae jumped off his lap the second he let her up.

"Kae…"

Kae didn't say another word, she picked up her jeans, ran upstairs into room slamming the door. Sam on the other hand sat down and put his head in his hands. After ten minutes he picked up the phone and called Dean,

"Ass beating accomplished?" Dean asked the second he picked up the phone.

"Yeah."

"Little shit pushed you away, didn't she."

"Yeah."

"Was she the one the set the clocks back the other day?" Dean asked smiling.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because I was going to do the same thing," Dean chuckled.

"So she feels that I betrayed her or something."

"She'll get over it. Do you want me to call her?"

"If you don't mind. I have a date tomorrow night and I don't need her to be an absolute brat."

"Ok. Don't let her get to you bitch."

"I won't jerk."

"Get some rest and have fun on your date tomorrow. Kae will be fine, I promise."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae lay on her bed rubbing her butt and feeling sorry for herself. She couldn't believe how angry she was right now. She saved Sammy's ass for being late and he just spanked her hard with the spoon, no less, for doing the exact same thing. Well maybe not the exact same thing, but he still shouldn't have spanked her.

Kae jumped when her phone rang from across the room. She didn't want to get up but had a feeling it was Dean and Dean was covering for her right now so she needed to stay on his good side.

"Hi Dean."

"Are you being a little shit or what?"

"No, Sammy's being a jerk."

"Oh, so Sammy didn't answer his phone, didn't get home on time, and got pinched for shoplifting."

"I wasn't shoplifting Dean, you gotta believe me."

"I do believe you or Dad would be all over your ass right now."

"Thanks for covering for me."

"I'm not sure if I should."

"Why," Kae asked in alarm.

"Because you're treating Sammy like shit and he doesn't deserve it."

"He spanked me really hard with the spoon."

"I would've spanked you really hard with the brush, but you wouldn't be pissed at me."

"But I uh…"

"You set the clocks back the other day and you feel that he owes you right?"

"Kinda."

"Kae, Sammy was really scared when you didn't answer the phone. Dad talked to you about Azazel before he left so that's in the back of his mind. It wasn't fair to make him worry like that."

"You don't get that worried when he's late."

"Yes I do but when I call him, he always picks up even when he doesn't want to come home."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So maybe you owe our brother a hug and maybe you should apologize."

"I guess so."

"Guess so?"

"Ok I will."

"I'm grounding you for what happened at Target. So that means you're hanging out with Sammy and Jess and Kaelyn, if I hear that you were complaining or acting up, our little secret about Target goes straight to Dad. You don't want that to happen do you?"

"No," Kae pouted.

"I love you kiddo."

"Love you too."

"Go make up with Sammy, alright?"

"Ok."

Kae hung up the phone and walked down the stairs. Sam was watching Jeopardy and getting every answer right like always.

"Sammy."

"What?" Sam snapped angrily.

"I'm really sorry."

"Come here," Sam said opening his arms. Kae ran into them and buried her head on his shoulder. "I love you kiddo."

"Love you too. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Dean grounded me too," Kae pouted.

"Better then telling Dad, right?"

"I guess so."

"We can always call him. Maybe he…" Sam teased getting out his phone.

"NO!" Kae yelled grabbing his phone.

"No complaining about being grounded then," Sam said giving her a dimpled smile before pulling her in for another hug. Thanking god that she was ok.

"Ok. Did I really scare you?" Kae asked.

"Yes. Don't do it again."

"I won't that stupid spoon hurts too much. You hit harder than Bobby."

"You were fighting me."

"Kinda of stupid huh? I should've known I wouldn't have won."

"Just so you know I think I'm going to have some bruises on my legs."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine as long as you promise never to fight me on a spanking again."

"I can't promise that because I'm always going to try and argue with you so I can get out of it. How about I promise not to physically fight you?"

"Sounds good. Go make some spaghetti-o's because your butt is in bed in a half an hour."

"Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Kae sat on the swings just outside the library waiting for Jess and Sammy. Whoever thought that going to the library was a date had to be crazy. Yeah, crazy about school and that was her Sammy. He asked her if she wanted to come inside, but she begged to stay out on the swings in the fresh air. To be honest, she was still upset about last night's spanking and the lingering pain in her butt kept reminding her about it. Kae's thoughts were interrupted by,

"So you're the one that all the fuss is about. You don't look like much."

Kae looked at the man. He wasn't too tall, had black hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a blue tie, black suit, and on a long wool coat. He also had some kind of accent that she couldn't place.

"May I help you?" Kae asked getting a really creepy vibe off the guy. He felt like a demon, a really powerful demon.

"I'm in a debate about that. On one hand killing you would help me a lot, but on the other pissing off Azazel really isn't good for business."

"Who…are…you?" Kae stumbled through as she reached in her bag for holy water.

"I wouldn't do that. I might go with killing you. I just want to talk and give your Daddy a message."

"From Azazel?"

"No, about Azazel. Bullocks I hate talking to children. I should have gone with the moose," the man said.

"Moose?"

"Sammy. Are you dense?"

"Who are you?"

"Crowley, King of the Crossroads," the man said proudly.

"What do you want Crowley?"

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae ran into the library eyes full of tears. She ran right into Sammy's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sick and I have to go home. Right now," Kae said sobbing.

"Ok. Calm down," Sam said hugging her close. "Um Jess I'm going to take her home."

"See ya at school tomorrow," Jess said leaning in for a kiss.

Sam grabbed Kae's hand and walked her out of the library. He knew she wasn't sick but scared.

"What's up?"

"Not until we're home and safe," Kae said tears still pouring down.

"Ok, kiddo."

They were silent as they walked back to Bobby's. The second they walked in the door Kae grabbed the salt and lay a fresh line down.

"We might want to go downstairs until Dad gets here," Kae said.

"What in the hell happened?" Sam asked, knowing how much Kae hated the bunker.

"Please let me call Dad and get him home first. It's not safe for us right now and I really want him."

"Ok, kiddo," Sam said taking the phone out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Sammy? Is everything ok?"

"No Daddy, you have to come home."

"Kae? Are you ok? Is Sammy ok?"

"A demon came to see me today."

"Azazel."

"No he said his name was Crowley."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning, promise. Why don't you and Sammy sleep in the bunker tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"Let me talk to Sammy."

"Yes sir."

"Look I know you probably have a date with your girl tomorrow, but I need you to cancel it. Crowley's a big player but I need you to take care of Kae and keep you both safe."

"Yes sir," Sam said reluctantly. If it wasn't for the way Kae was acting right now he would've told his Dad to drop dead.

"I'm getting in the car now. I promise I'll be there a.s.a.p."

"Yes sir."

"Sammy, don't leave the house for any reason right now, you're both in danger. Kae wants to sleep in the bunker, so whatever this demon said had to be scary and important."

"I know she never wants to go down there. Dad, she's really scared."

"I know kiddo and I'm sorry you have to deal with this on your own."

"I can do it."

"Ok, see you in the morning. Make something for dinner quickly and get your butts in the bunker. I'll use the code word and I want you to test me the second I get there. Do you understand?"

"He's that dangerous."

"Almost as bad as Azazel."

John hung up the phone and said,

"I'm heading home."

"I'm coming," Dean said grabbing his stuff.

"No, they need you here."

"But it's Sammy and Kae."

"I got them. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what's going on."

"Yes sir."

"Bobby, you got this?"

"Yep, go take care of your kids."

John was in a state of shock. He had heard of Crowley before and knew all about crossroad demons. What in the hell did he want with his little girl? The demon seriously wasn't thinking about making deals with a nine year old. John didn't worry about speed limits and made it to Bobby's in record time.

Sam preformed every test he'd been shown before letting him in the bunker. Kae was in his arms the second he was in the door. Sam gave his Dad a hug. He was so happy that his Dad was home. Kae refused to talk about anything until their Dad was there. She said she didn't feel safe. Most of the time she was in his arms. Sammy only saw her this clingy when they were with Azazel.

"What's going on baby?" John asked.

"I was swinging outside of the library because Sammy was there on a date."

"Why didn't you go in with him?"

"I was mad at him and I didn't want to watch them kissing all afternoon."

"Why were you mad at your brother?" John asked, knowing how close the two of them were.

"She was three hours late and I gave her a spanking," Sam said knowing that she was scared and wasn't thinking so she would tell her Dad about her getting detained at Target.

John looked at his son, he knew there was something he wasn't telling him, but honestly he wasn't worried about that right now.

"Ok. Kaelyn, you're grounded for a week from coming in that late," John said before asking, "What did Crowley have to say?"

"He doesn't want Azazel to win. The last thing he wants is Lucifer getting out of the box, because he knows for a fact that the world would end and that really wouldn't be good for business."

"Business?" Sam asked.

"Crowley is King of the Crossroads. He gets all of the souls who he makes bargains with," Kae answered. "Well, he said he kinda gets a commission or something."

John chuckled, that was one way to put it.

"Anyway, he said there were seals that had to be broken to free Lucifer. The first one was to make a good man turn bad. Daddy, he said Azazel is going to make you sell your soul. Crowley said he would never ever allow his demons to make a deal with you. The problem is that Azazel can make deals too. His deals wouldn't be for ten years, because we don't have ten years. He's going to use us to do it. Crowley doesn't know when Azazel will do it, but you need to watch out or he will. In fact Crowley said it would be better for one of us to die if it would save your soul."

"I would never let any of you die and if I had to, I would make a deal," John said firmly.

"Crowley said you wouldn't last. Your sentence in Hell is forever and you would either pick up that knife or you'd be tortured for forever. Daddy, he showed me what they do down there. He also showed me Heaven. Daddy, dying wouldn't be that bad and you would see us again. You know my dreams show me what will happen if things don't change. We can't allow that to happen ever."

John hugged her close. There was no way possible that he would let any of his children die before him. That was one hole that he would never be able to fill.

"Did he say anything else?" John asked.

"Two things. First that Azazel won't kill me and Sammy until the time is right. In fact only one of us will die unless one of the other of Azazel's children beats us. Crowley says we can't let the gladiator challenge to happen because that would enable the second seal to be broken. He also said something about a huge devil's trap in the middle of nowhere. It would free Lucifer's first demon Lilith. He kinda smiled when he said her name."

"What can this Lilith do?" John asked.

"She's beyond evil and will kill everything in her path. He smiled and said when she was in charge of Hell, deals had never been better and they also... He stopped and said to use my imagination or ask Dean. Anyway, she's bad news."

"Lilith would make sure that the rest of the seals are broken, again Sammy or I would help. He said to avoid drinking demon's blood at all costs, not that Azazel was going to allow me to."

"Did he say what would happen if the seals are broken?" John asked.

"Lucifer is freed and the world would end."

"Did he tell you how to stop it?"

"He said you were on the right track trying to find out who is a child of Azazel and who isn't. He also wanted you to know that there's one closer than you think. That person didn't have a nursery fire. There are a lot of children that didn't have nursery fires either, so you need to be careful. Use your program to find them. It won't be easy, but you are obsessed enough to do it. Finally, he said you were a bloody fool to give up the gun, his life would be a lot easier if you had just killed him or let Dean kill him."

"Kae, why didn't you runaway?" John asked.

"He said he would hurt Sammy and he promised not to hurt me. For some reason I believed him. He really seemed like he wanted to help. He also said he was risking his life just by talking to me."

John held his daughter and was quiet for about ten minutes. He really didn't know what to do with this information. First, he had to find out who was the child close to their family. Second, what was he going to do with this information? Finally, how much did he believe? That was what when it hit him. His daughter had to have been with a demon for quite a while. How in the hell did that happen?

"Kae, did you read his mind?"

"He didn't want me to, so he blocked his mind. When I tried he said he wanted to talk so that he was sure I would understand what he was saying. If I read his mind he wasn't sure if I would get everything. Also, Azazel would be alerted to what he was doing. He didn't bloody want that."

"That meant you were on your own for a long time."

Kae knew where this was going and she really didn't want Sammy to get in trouble.

"He talked fast."

"You didn't ask any questions?"

Kae groaned because it was a two sided conversation.

"That's what I thought. Does he think Azazel is coming after you anytime soon?" John asked knowing Kae would ask that question.

"He's only going to come after I get a new ability."

"How many abilities are you going to get?" John asked.

"He didn't know, but the only demon more powerful than Azazel is Lilith. My getting a super dose of his blood means I have double the power."

John was quiet again.

"Kae, I need to talk to Sammy alone."

"I don't want to leave you yet," Kae whined.

"I'll be up in a few minutes, promise."

"Ok. Hey, Dad."

"Yeah."

"This isn't Sammy's fault. I'm the one who talked to a demon."

"Kae, this is now between me and Sammy. Go on up to your room."

"Yes sir."

John watched his daughter walk up the stair. He honestly didn't what to say to his son, but he had to say something.

"Why was your sister alone for so long?"

"It really wasn't that long Dad. At least I didn't think it was that long," Sam said looking down.

"You realize what could've happened right?"

"Yes sir and I'm sorry," Sam said with tears in his eyes.

John pulled his son into a hug and said,

"You're grounded for two weeks."

"But Dad…"

"Samuel, be happy I'm not spanking you for this. Kae's your job when Dean and I aren't home. Some girl shouldn't be more important than she is."

"Yes sir," Sam said thinking his life was totally unfair right now.

"I know this is going to piss you off beyond belief, but I'm taking you and Kae with me."

"I can't go. I have a science project do and Jess…"

"I don't give a shit Sammy. Your sister's in danger and if I'm not mistaken so are you. Did you listen at all to that conversation?"

"He was talking about Kae not me. I can stay home alone."

"No, first you're grounded and second I don't know what's going to happen if Azazel finds out that Crowley got involved. I also don't like the fact that another one of Azazel children is here. We don't know what they can do and we don't know if it's someone you or Kae know. I don't trust you…"

"If it was Dean you would let him stay with Kae alone and you know it."

"No I wouldn't. Sammy, this isn't up for debate. I'll take care of school tomorrow then we're on the road."

"I agree that Kae should go with you, but I wasn't even mention in the discussion I'm not going. I have a life here. I'll do your grounding, but that's it," Sam said angrily.

"Samuel, you have until three to get your ass up those stairs or you'll be in the corner with a red ass and I'll pack for you."

Sam got up and mumbled under his breath.

"This is such bullshit."

John was off the cot and was laying down swats before Sam even comprehended what was going on.

"It's bullshit that some girl is more important than Kae."

Sam tried to dodge the swats.

"Jess...isn't…more…important…I…just…don't…want…to… leave…her…I…love…her," Sam between swats.

"Did you realize that Jess could be the person that Crowley is talking about? If she is you're going to drop her like a bad habit."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Sam yelled.

He was pulled over to the cot with that and his Dad deftly got his pants down along with his boxers. John started swatting his butt hard. It was already pink from the one arm spanking he was giving him a few minutes ago, but now he was going to turn it a bright red. Sitting on the way to Indiana was going to suck big time. John's hand finally stopped and he asked,

"Are you finished?"

"I'm…not…giving…up…Jess."

"You will if she's a child of Azazel. It's dangerous enough to keep you and Kae together. I have no idea what would happen if the three of you are together."

"She…isn't…one…"

"I hope she isn't, but until I know for sure…"

"You…can't…keep…me…away...from…her."

"I can and I will," John growled laying down five more scorchers pushing Sam into the land of sobs. John knew Sam would pull away when he allowed him to get up so he said,

"Sammy, I hope with all my might that she isn't the one. I'm only doing this to keep you safe and because I love you."

With that John let go of his son who ran up the two flights of stairs before slamming his door. John let out a sigh and sent a prayer up to Mary that this girl wasn't the one. John promised himself that if she was he would move the family. He knew Sam would hate him for it, but it was the only safe thing to do.

John walked up the stairs a few minutes later and heard the one sided conversation. He knew it was wrong to listen but he did.

"Yeah my Aunt is dying so we're heading to Indiana…I'll miss you too and I promise that I'll call you every night…I love you too."

John walked into Kae's room a few seconds later. She was crying on the bed.

"What's wrong baby?"

"This is my fault. Sammy got a spanking because I talked to a demon."

"No, Sammy got a spanking because he didn't listen when I said I had to take you both with me to Indiana."

"He has to leave Jess?"

"Yes, they'll survive," John said rolling his eyes.

"But they really love each other."

John tried not to laugh at that but then remembered that he wasn't much older when he and Mary fell in love. He hoped that Jess wasn't Sam's soul mate and he hoped even more that they weren't attracted to each other because they were both children of Azazel.

"It's not for forever Kae."

"Ok, because he would be really mad at me if it was."

John gave her a hug and said,

"Get packed."

"Do I get to hunt?"

"No, you get to stay at the motel with me and a grumpy Sammy," John said with a smile.

"Aren't you going after whatever it is?"

"No it's not safe to leave you alone, so I'm going to do the research on this one and Bobby is going after it with Rufus, Dean, and Caleb."

"Can I talk to Sammy first?"

"Don't want to hang with grumpy Sammy?"

"No, I want to make sure he isn't mad at me and tell him I'm sorry."

"For what baby?"

"For not going into the library with him, if I just would've gone in none of this would've happened."

"And we wouldn't know what we do now. But listen hard Kaelyn, the next time a demon decides he wants to talk to you, you better get yourself somewhere safe and not have a damn conversation with the thing."

"Ok Dad," Kae said giving him a hug and running into Sam's room. "Sammy?"

"Kae, I have to get packed, I don't have time…"

"I just wanted to say sorry. I know you really love Jess and you have to leave her for a couple of weeks because of me."

Sam felt like an asshole at that point. Sure he was pissed at his old man for making him go, but keeping Kae safe was more important than leaving Jess for a couple of days.

Now if he had to leave Jess all together, he had no idea what he was going to do. He really did love her and he wasn't going to let his father, Azazel, or Crowley keep them apart.

"It's ok, from what I hear separation makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe this would be a good thing and she'll like me even more," Sam said giving his sister a smile.

"I don't think you guys need any help you kiss her enough already," Kae said making a face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Growing Up**

Kae was so excited when she got out of the car. She missed Dean more than anything and he was standing there, three feet in front of her, holding his arms out. She jumped into them and said,

"I missed you. You're not allowed to go away for that long again."

"I was only gone for two weeks. Dad's gone for longer than that."

"But you've always been with me. Plus, hanging out with Sammy kissing Jess all the time was totally boring and yucky," Kae said rolling her eyes and making a face.

Dean just smiled brightly and hugged her closer. He had missed her just as much. He also wanted to laugh because he went out with girls all of the time, but she just didn't know about it.

Dean carried her into the motel room before putting her down and pulling his little brother into a hug.

"So has the brat been good?"

"Except for that one night," Sam said smiling.

"So what in the hell happened?" Dean demanded. His Dad really didn't share what was going on, just that he was going home and he would be back in a day or so with Sammy and Kae.

"I kinda talked to a demon," Kae said and waited for Dean to freak out.

"HOW? WHY?"

"I left her alone for too long," Sam admitted.

"And I decided to learn more about Azazel, plus the guy seemed ok," Kae tried.

"A fucking demon seemed ok? Really Kaelyn?" Dean asked angrily.

"Kinda. He shared a bunch of information with me," Kae said giving her brother a smile.

"So, the frightened phone call was a fake?" Dean demanded.

"No, I was scared by everything he said, plus he kinda threatened to kill me."

"But he was an ok guy," Dean said sarcastically.

"I guess not," Kae said looking down.

"While Kae was chatting with a demon where in the hell were you?" Dean roared.

"The library. You know they have that play area outside, so I let her go there," Sam said trying to defend himself.

"And how often did you check on her?"

"Not enough," Sam admitted.

"I hope Dad beat your…"

"I'm the Dad, Dean, so I get to determine your brother's punishment," John said walking into the motel room with Bobby.

Kae ran into Bobby's arms and gave him a huge hug before Bobby pulled her over to the table and between his legs.

"Crowley huh?" Bobby asked.

"Yep, King of the Crossroads," Kae said.

"And you just sat there and talked to him?"

"He would've hurt Sammy."

"You didn't think he would hurt you?"

"I didn't get that vibe from him. It seemed like he wanted to help. He still scared the shit out…OW…Bobby."

"Swearing."

"Oh. Ok he scared the poop out of me. Better?" Kae snapped.

"Cut the attitude, Kaelyn," John said.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, so we know more than we did two days ago. We know that to free Lucifer there has to be a bunch of seals broken," John stated.

"Ok, so we need to keep that from happening," Bobby said.

"Yep," John agreed.

"Tell him what the first seal is Dad and who Azazel wants to break it," Sam challenged.

John sighed and said,

"A good man has to go to hell and pick up the knife to torture the souls of other people."

"Tell him who that man is," Sam said again.

"Sammy, I'm not going to sell my soul."

"Bullshit, if Azazel kills or threatens to kill one of us you will," Sam said angrily.

"He's right Dad," Dean said remembering the last time Azazel got his hands on Sam and Kae.

"Well, I guess I just need to keep you safe," John said nonchalantly.

Dean just looked at Sam and they shook their heads.

"He showed me Heaven Dad, it was awesome. So you shouldn't sell your soul no matter what," Kae said.

Bobby broke in and said,

"Nobody's dying and nobody's making any deals on my watch."

"Did he say anything else?" Dean asked.

"That Dad needs to keep looking into who's a child of Azazel and who isn't. He also said," Kae stopped and looked at Sam before saying, "that one of them were closer than we thought and that nursery fires weren't the only thing that says if a person is a child of Azazel or not."

"Who do you think it is Dad?" Dean asked not thinking.

"Dad thinks it's Jess. He thinks the only reason why some girl would want me is that…"

"Samuel, you know that isn't true," John growled cutting his son off.

"Well, what is Dad?" Sam snapped.

"Jess is a suspect…"

"Jess is my girlfriend, not a fucking suspect!" Sam spat angrily before yelping in pain from the five swats his Dad landed.

"Sammy, you need to calm down about this," John said calmly. He understood why his son was all riled up about this. If someone had tried to stop him from seeing Mary, he would've been the exact same way.

"No Dad, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, that I love her."

"Dean, Bobby, will you take Kae with you and pick us up something to eat," John said.

"Sure," Bobby said grabbing his keys.

Dean saw the writing on the wall and decided to step in before they left,

"Sammy, calm down, Dad isn't going to take her away unless he really has to."

"I already told him I'm not giving her up."

"Ok, but stop…"

"Dean, let me talk to your brother," John said.

"Yes sir," Dean said reluctantly before walking out the door with Bobby and Kae. The second they got outside he asked,

"Have they been going at it all afternoon?"

"Yep. Sammy got a spanking earlier for disrespect."

"Bobby, can…" Dean started.

"Look Dean, we're going to let your father and brother work through this," Bobby said starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John took a deep breath and looked at his highly agitated son before calmly saying,

"Take a seat Sammy."

Sam said on the bed in a huff.

"First change your attitude, so we can talk about this reasonably."

"Dad, I'm not changing my mind about this."

John let it go for now and said,

"Why don't we make a deal?"

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Samuel, do you really want to go back over my knee today?"

"No sir."

"Then can the attitude."

"Yes sir."

"No matter what happens, I know you're going to think I'm lying so that I…"

"I know you wouldn't lie to me Dad," Sam admitted.

"Well, I want to ensure that, so I'm going to call Ash so he can run his program. We can find out tonight if Jess is the person we're looking for or not just by doing a quick search. I need something from you though."

"What?" Sam asked excitedly.

"I need you to tell me Jess' birthday and where she was born."

"No problem," Sam said giving his Dad a smile. "Her birthday is January 24th and I'll call her right now to find out where she was born."

"Sounds good and Sammy, I hope with all of my heart that she isn't the one."

Sam gave his father a bright smile before picking up the phone. Fifteen minutes later Sam ran back into the room and handed his father the information.

"Come on," John said throwing his arm around his son's shoulder and sent a prayer up to Mary before calling Ash to give him the information. Ash was back within seconds and told John the good news. John smiled brightly at his son and said,

"She's not the one."

Sam's smile couldn't have been brighter. He ran over and hugged his father tightly.

"Thanks Dad. I was really worried."

"I know kiddo, so was I," John said giving his son another hug. "Ok, now we need to find out who the person really is."

"So, we're not moving are we?" Sam asked.

"Not unless we have to. I still want you and Kae under the protection of Bobby's wards. His house is one of the safest in the country," John said giving his son another smile.

Dean, Bobby and Kae walked in a few minutes later with Mexican. Kae and Dean both let out an audible sound of relief the second they saw Sam in smiles instead of tears. Sam ran over and spun Kae around before saying brightly,

"Jess isn't like us."

"Really?" Kae said hugging him close.

"Yep Dad and I checked her out and according to Ash she's in the clear," Sam said smiling brightly.

"Great! Wait, that means I have to watch you kissing again. Maybe this isn't a good thing," Kae teased making Sam tickle her relentlessly.

"Dean…Make…Him…Stop," Kae begged between giggles.

The three older men just smiled at the sight. Finally John decided to step in,

"Alright you two, we need to eat dinner. I want to take you down to the field so that we can get in some training."

The next morning Kae was up before everyone. She wanted to see what they were going after. She bugged Bobby and Dean as they picked up dinner, but after two swats and a promise to tell her Dad, she stopped.

Kae carefully got out of bed and started towards the table but was stopped in her tracks by John's,

"Morning Kae."

"Morning Dad," Kae said running towards his bed and a hug she knew he had for her.

"Sleep good?"

"Yep, no nightmares," Kae said brightly.

"You weren't going to go over there and check out the research, were you?" John asked making his daughter squirm.

"I'm just curious," Kae said looking down.

"Baby, you're grounded for two more weeks."

"I know but I'm still curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," John said giving her a swat.

"How does that work Dad? I've never gotten that expression," Kae said.

"I don't know kiddo, I just know that curiosity while a good thing can get you in a lot of trouble."

"Ok. I won't look again," Kae conceded.

"Alright, let's get the boys up. I want to get the day started," John said pushing her towards the boys' bed.

"Time to get up!" Kae screamed jumping on their bed.

He wasn't surprised when she jumped on it making both of his sons sit bolt right up. She was off the bed and back on her Dad's before either of them could get their hands on her.

"Morning Kae," Dean grumbled.

"Morning Dean, hi Sammy," Kae said brightly.

"Dad, make her bedtime later," Sam said turning over. He so wasn't ready to get up yet.

"Yeah Dad, let me have a later bedtime."

"Nope, she needs more than eight hours of sleep," John said smiling at both of them. "Go get changed, I want to get in five miles this morning. Kae you'll do three."

"Yes sir," the three groaned.

John brought the three back to the room and everyone got ready for the day.

"Ok, Dean you're heading to the library with Bobby. Sammy and I will do some work here."

"Can I go with Dean and Bobby?" Kae asked.

"Nope, you and your brother are not leaving my side for a couple of days."

"I don't want to stay here all day while you guys are working," Kae pouted.

"Sorry kiddo, you're in this room all day," John said throwing her a pack of cards.

"Really? Can't I play my Gameboy or something?"

Before John could answer, Sam cut in and said,

"You could work on your next book report or practice your Latin or…"

"S_ammy,_" Kae whined. She couldn't believe he just gave her Dad all of those horrible ideas. What kind of brother does that?

"Or?" John asked trying not to laugh.

"She's having trouble with division, so she could work on that too. Plus we have the homework you got for us."

"All of those things should keep you busy today," John said looking at his daughter.

"None of those things are fun," Kae grumbled before remembering that she forgot her backpack at home, "I can't…"

"Your backpack is on the other side of the bed and I'll print you a page of division," Sam said.

John loved the fact that Sam took care of this argument. He knew Kae would earn a spanking if it was the two of them.

"I'm good Sammy," Kae said walking around and getting the book.

"When you're sick of reading let me know and you can do the division," Sam said down at the kitchen table to help his father.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean and Bobby walked into the house a few hours later. Dean wasn't surprised to see Kae standing in the corner.

"You guys hungry?" Dean asked.

"Just a second," John said, "Kae, come here."

Kae drug herself over and said,

"Sorry Dad."

"I think you need to apologize to Sammy too," John giving her a hug before allowing her to turn her attention to Sammy.

"Sorry Sammy. I know you were just trying to help. I just hate long division," Kae pouted.

"I know kiddo," Sam said pulling her into a hug.

"I hated long division too," Dean said smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like I'll ever use it. Right Dean?"

"There are lots of ways you use it," Sam said glaring at his brother.

"Alright let's go get some food so we can swap information," John said holding out his hand for his daughter and warding off the argument.

They had a great time at the diner. Bobby loved spending time with the four Winchesters. The kids cracked him up more than anything. He knew they didn't have the best childhood because of the supernatural but it beat his childhood hands down. Even though John might be a hard ass, he would never in a million years actually hurt his children. The same couldn't be said about his father. He also knew that John's father had disappeared early in his life. John never really talked about it, not that he blamed the man. He never talked about his old man either.

"What ya thinking about Bobby?" Kae asked.

"About making sure no one hurts you guys."

"Oh," Kae said knowing right away that he was lying and hated that she didn't know why.

"Come on, let's head back to the motel," John said.

The second they were inside, John said,

"Kaelyn, go take a shower and I better not catch you eavesdropping."

"Yes sir," Kae said grabbing her stuff and walking into the bathroom.

John waited for the shower to turn on and then walked over and opened the door to make sure she was in. He was happy that she did as she was told.

"I'm thinking it's a Djinn," John said.

"That's what we're finding too," Dean said.

"Ok, with Djinn we have to be extra careful. Dean, I think I need to go with Bobby tonight," John said.

"I can do it Dad."

"I don't think you can. If the Djinn touches you…"

"I know the lore, Dad. We just need to find it and stab it with a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood," Dean argued.

"I don't think you're ready."

"I'm ready. I'm going to be 20 years old in two months Dad, and you still treat me like a little kid," Dean argued getting angry.

"Dean, your safety is the most important thing to me. I know you think I baby you, but Djinns are dangerous."

"Bobby, will you take Sammy and Kae to your room, I want to talk to my father," Dean said angrily. He knew that what he had to say would probably lead to a spanking but damn it he was an adult and his Dad had to get that through his skull.

"Sure," Bobby said walking to the bathroom and knocking on the door, "Kae, hurry up."

"Yes sir."

Kae was out wearing her favorite Tinkerbelle pajamas. Bobby picked her up and carried her to his room, leaving Dean and his father alone.

"Let's hear it Dean," John said hoping that he could keep his temper during all of this. He highly doubted it, but he was going to try.

"I know you want to keep me safe, but I've been training for years and I know how to defend myself against this thing. Plus, I'm not going out on my own either."

"I get that Dean, but I still don't feel comfortable with your going after such big game."

"You joined the Marines when you were 18 and went to war soon after. This isn't any different."

"Dean, it's a hell of a lot different."

"How Dad?"

"I was trained to fight the enemy."

"I've been trained to fight the enemy too."

"It's different because even though it was war and it was dangerous, people are people. The things we fight are stronger than us."

"But I've been trained for it Dad."

"Dean, I get that you think I'm treating you like a baby, but I stand firm in my decision. You will stay here with the kids and I'll go with Bobby tonight."

"Dad, this…"

"Look Dean, if my father had been around, I hope to hell he wouldn't have let me join the Marines in the middle of a war."

"But he might've."

"Well, I'm not going to let you go, so this discussion is over."

"Yes sir," Dean said sitting on the bed and deciding at that moment that he was going out on his own and prove his father wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dean's Dream:**

John walked back into the motel room and realized quickly that he was one child short. He walked over to the bed and shook Sam awake.

"Where's Dean?"

"He said he was meeting you and Bobby," Sam said sleepily.

"Fuck," John said getting up and running towards the door, "Sammy, take care of Kae."

"Yes sir," Sam said feeling sorry for his brother. If the Djinn didn't kill him, their father would.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Waking up Dean really didn't know where he was. Looking around the room, it seemed familiar, but when he thought about it there was no way that it was possible. Just last night he was sleeping in a motel next to Sammy, now he was in what resembled his old bedroom.

"Dean, sweetheart you're going to be late," a familiar voice called up the stairs.

Again there was no way it could be that voice. She had died when he was four. But there was only one way to find out for sure. He dressed quickly before running down the stairs. Sam and Kae were at the table eating breakfast next to their father, while his Mom was putting eggs on all of their plates. Dean did a double take, how could his Mom be there serving eggs?

Dean didn't care. He ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Morning sweetheart," Mary said putting the pan down so she could return her son's hug.

"Mom, I can't believe you're here."

"I'm here every morning Dean," Mary said giving him a smile.

"I know. I've just missed you."

"What's with the chick flick moment? Did you become a girl last night?" Sam teased.

"You know Dean's always girly," Kae teased back.

"Enough you two," Mary said loving the attention she was getting from her oldest, he rarely showed her this much affection, feeling that he was too old for it.

"Come on buddy, get eating or we're going to be late," John said smiling brightly at his son before turning his attention to Kae, "remember you're grounded, so straight home from school."

"I said I was sorry," Kae tried.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Mom," Kae whined.

"No Kaelyn, you got detention and you know that earns you a week's grounding every time."

"But I have soccer practice and Jamie asked me to come over," Kae tried.

"Are you really going to argue about this?" John demanded.

"Can I at least go to soccer practice? The team didn't do anything wrong."

Mary looked over at John and shook her head yes.

"Corner time tonight then and Kaelyn, if you get detention today, expect a spanking," John said.

"Ok," Kae pouted.

Dean sat down at the table with the rest of his family. He knew this had to be a dream, so why did it feel so real.

"Are you feeling ok, honey," Mary asked smiling brightly at her son.

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind."

"New girl?" Mary asked.

"No," Dean said quickly. There was no way he would ever talk about girls with his mom even in his fantasy world.

Sam saw the look of desperation and said,

"I have student council after school and Jess wants to hang out."

"Make sure you're home for dinner," John said.

"Come on Dad, let me take Jess out tonight."

"What are the rules Sammy?"

"We have dinner as a family Sunday thru Thursday."

"So there's your answer," John said.

Dean smiled. This was the life he always pictured. His Mom would want them to have breakfast and dinner together as a family and his Dad would enforce it.

"Get a move on Dean, we have a lot of work to do at the shop today," John said washing off his plate and putting it in the dishwasher before pulling his wife in for a kiss. "Have a great day, love ya."

"Love you too. Dean, make sure he doesn't work too hard."

"Yes ma'am," Dean said following his Dad's lead and putting his dish in the dishwasher before giving his Mom another hug. There was no way this would ever get old, "Love ya Mom."

"Love you too."

Dean loved his day with his father at the shop. He couldn't believe the man owned his own mechanic shop. It was totally awesome and he working beside him was even better. Once they day was finished they headed home.

The second they were in the door, Mary said exasperated,

"I'm going to kill her."

"Did you spank her already?" John asked not bothering to ask why.

"I used the 'just wait until your Dad gets home' line instead," Mary said giving him a smile.

Dean bet his Mom hated spanking Kae as much as he did. He always used the wait until Dad gets home when he knew his Dad would be home that night.

"What'd she do?" John asked.

"She lied about soccer practice and went over to Jamie's house. I had to go shopping so I decided to pick her up so she wouldn't be stuck in her room all night and there wasn't anyone on the soccer field. First I was panic stricken and then I remembered that she wanted to go to Jamie's so I headed over there. Of course she was there and they were playing soccer in the front yard."

"And she probably said she didn't lie because she was practicing," Dean laughed. He loved that Kae was still Kae.

"That got her a swat and the wait until your dad gets home," Mary said giving her eldest a smile.

"She'll never learn," John said before kissing his wife and walking up the stairs.

A few minutes later Dean heard the familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh and soon after Kae's begging and sobbing.

John came down a little while later and asked,

"Besides our daughter's lying her ass off, how was your day?"

"Great. Bobby called and said he needs some help with a Djinn."

"What time is he getting here?"

"After dinner."

"Can I come?" Dean asked.

"You know you're not allowed to go after that big of game," Mary said.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid."

"I don't care. You're not going and that's my final word on the subject," Mary said angrily.

"You're overreacting. I've gone after…"

"Dean, stop arguing with your Mother," John said harshly.

"Dad, you're both being ridiculous."

"Would you like to go upstairs so we can discuss this privately?" John asked.

"No sir," Dean said and decided that he would go after the thing on his own. Dean walked up the stairs and stopped by Kae's room, "you ok?"

"No, Dad spanked me really hard and then he grounded me for another week. They're so unfair," Kae whined.

"They just love you."

"I don't care. I just wanted to play with my friends. They know I don't like my teacher and that she doesn't like me, so they shouldn't blame me when I get detention."

"Your teacher likes you," Dean tried.

"No she doesn't," Kae pouted.

"Do you have homework?" Dean asked knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince her that her teacher liked her. At that moment he wondered if she could still read minds, but decided to ask Sammy later on.

"You never ask about homework. What's up with you today?"

"Nothing, just worried about my little sister."

"Right. You better go or Dad'll get mad. I'm grounded to my room until dinner."

Dean walked away smiling. His sister getting a spanking for sneaking over to a friend's house was a lot better than her getting a spanking for doing something dangerous.

Dinner was tons of fun. The family talked about anything and everything. Everyone talked about their day. Dean decided to ask about the hunt and was stopped by his Mom quickly,

"Dean, you know how I feel about talking about hunting in front of Sammy and Kae."

"Mom, I'm almost old enough," Sam said.

"And I…"

"Kaelyn and Samuel, hunting isn't on your radar until you're eighteen and you know it," John said harshly.

"Yes sir," was heard from both Kae and Sam.

Dean was shocked by his Dad's attitude. He always let Kae and Sam come along on smaller hunts and it sounded like he was making them stay home for everything. To be honest he loved it.

Once dinner was finished, John looked at Sam and said,

"Your night to do the dishes."

"I'll do them," Kae volunteered.

"Ok," Sam said smiling.

"Nope, your grounded to your room and you know it," Mary said.

"But I want to see Bobby," Kae said with a pout.

"Should've thought about that before you lied to your Mother," John said.

"I didn't know Bobby was coming," Kae complained.

"Kaelyn," John said with enough of a growl to get her moving up the stairs.

Bobby came about an hour after dinner was over. Sam was working on homework at the table, while the other three Winchesters were doing research.

"I'll see you in the morning," John said giving his wife a kiss.

"Be careful. You too Bobby."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," Bobby said smiling.

"Dad, I still think you could use another hand," Dean tried. "OW! MOM!"

"The answer was no and if you want to argue about it I'll ground you from hunting for a month," Mary said landing two swats.

"Yes ma'am," Dean said looking down in embarrassment. He couldn't believe his Mom just swatted him. The more he thought about it the more he liked that his Mom was that protective of him.

The minute John and Bobby left, Mary said,

"I'm going to go and make sure Kae did her homework and is getting ready for bed."

The second she was out of earshot, Dean asked,

"Did Dad kill Azazel?"

"Who?"

"He's a demon."

"Dad's killed a lot of demons but I've never heard of Azazel. What's with you today?"

"Nothing. Will you cover for me tonight?"

"You better not go after that thing, Mom and Dad will kill you."

"I have to prove to them somehow that I can handle things."

"Dean, it's stupid and not worth it. Remember how bad your punishment was the last time you decided to hunt on your own."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Bullshit. Mom beat your ass with the spoon and the next day Dad took his belt to your bare ass. I swear it took you two weeks to recover."

"So are you going to cover for me or not?"

"Man the spoon sucks and you know she'll give it to me for lying."

"So?"

"Alright but you owe me and the next time I want to sneak out with Jess you better be there for me."

"I will don't worry."

Three hours later Dean snuck out his window and down the tree. He looked at the Impala and decided not to take it, so he went down the street and hot-wired one of his neighbor's cars.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John ran into Bobby's room and said,

"Dean took off after the thing."

"That boy has a death wish."

"Yeah, because my ass is going to kill him the second I know he is safe. Did you guys get a lead on the Djinn this morning?"

"Not that I know of, but your son may not have been forthcoming with the info if he wanted to go after it on his own."

"Alright, let's think about this. What area of town did Dean focus on?"

"The North and West."

John sat down and grabbed the research focusing on the North and giving Bobby the West. He just hoped that he would find his son before his son found the Djinn.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean walked into the barn and looked around. He saw two men hanging in the old dilapidated barn. It looked as if they were being bled out slowly. He knew at that second his guess had been correct. He took out his silver knife that he had dipped in lamb's blood and started hunting.

He knew he could do this. Sure his Dad had said no, but this was his hunt. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a hard pull on his arm and three sharp swats on his backside.

"DAD."

"Shut up. Your mother is worried sick," John bellowed.

"But…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Get your ass in the truck right now!"

"Dad…OW…OK…I'm…going," Dean said as his Dad laid down swat after swat. The second John let go Dean walked out of the barn and got into the truck. He hated that he had to wait. He knew at that moment he was right and the Djinn was in that barn. That was one point in his favor, but Dean knew his father of his dreams was going to beat his ass and according to Sam, his Mom was going to get first dibs. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, he was in a dream and pain really wasn't part of a dream, but the more he thought about it the quicker he realized that every swat that his Dad and Mom landed hurt like hell. Shit, even in his ideal world his ass was grass.

Dean sighed when he saw his Dad walking up to the car. He wondered what the first word out of his mouth was going to be. Real Dad would ask him what the hell he was thinking and start in about leaving Sam and Kae alone.

"Whose car is that?"

"Someone's down the street."

"Who in the hell taught you how to hot-wire a car?"

Dean thought for a second and decided saying that it was his Dad was probably not the smartest move in the world.

"One of my friends."

"Well say goodbye to that friend," John growled.

"Yes sir."

"You're telling your mother about the car."

"Dad, she'll be so disappointed."

"And I'm not? I didn't raise a thief."

"I know and I'm sorry," Dean said looking down.

The rest of the drive home was deathly quiet. Dean honestly didn't know what to say. For some reason disappointing this John hurt more. He couldn't even imagine how bad it was going to be facing his Mom.

For once he was really sorry for disobeying his Dad. Usually when he did something wrong he would take his licks and let it go. The only time he was really sorry was when something could've happened to Sammy and Kae.

Dean almost cried when he saw his Mom standing on the porch wringing her hands. She looked hysterical. The second the car stopped he jumped out and ran over to hug her. The first thing his Mom did was hug him and then she started swatting him.

"What in the world were you thinking?"

"I wanted to prove…"

"You just proved that we can't trust you," John said walking in.

"Dad…"

"Don't Dad me Dean. What you did was reckless and selfish."

"Go sit on the couch," Mary said.

Dean walked into the living room and sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. He just hoped that after the ass beating and potential months of grounding his parents would forgive him.

Ten minutes later John and Mary walked into the living room. Dean looked at his parents and said,

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to prove myself."

"Dean, you know the rules when it comes to hunting," Mary said.

"I know Mom, but I just wanted to do more," Dean said trying not to whine.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

John walked into the barn and swore when he saw his son strung up beside two other men. The blood was pouring out of him slowly. He wanted to rush right over, but knew better. He had to find and kill the Djinn first.

Bobby saw the same sight at his best friend. He saw the strength it took for John not to run over there and free his son. He was struggling, so he couldn't imagine how hard this was for John.

It took them ten minutes to find the Djinn and dispatch of him using the silver knife with lamb's blood.

John walked over to his son and ran his hand through the sweat soaked hair.

"Do you have the antidote?"

Bobby handed him the syringe and he injected it into his son's arm first and then into the other two men.

"Help me get them down."

John put the men on the floor and picked his son up carrying him to his car and laying him into the backseat gently.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean watched as his parents walked into the living room. The one thing he was happy about was that his brother and sister were upstairs sleeping.

"Dean, I can't believe you went against us on this," Mary began.

"And stole a car," John added angrily.

"He stole a car? Tell me you didn't teach him how to hot-wire a car, John."

"Mary, you know I wouldn't," John said trying to defend himself.

"I hope not," Mary said harshly.

John glared at his son and Dean said the first name that came to his mind,

"It was Charlie, Mom."

"Charlie who?"

"Just a guy I know and I won't see him again promise."

"Your damn right you won't see him again, because if I ever hear of you stealing a car again you will never see the light of day. Do you understand me," John said angrily.

"Yes sir."

"Go to bed Dean, we'll deal with this in the morning," Mary said.

"Mom…"

"Bed Dean," John said angrily.

"Please Mom, I have to…"

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean awoke with a start. He turned over and saw Sammy sleeping next to him and Kae on her cot. Tears started pouring down his face. He knew all along that it wasn't true, but he'd never had a dream feel so real before. He could even smell his Mom's perfume.

"You ok?" Sam asked groggily.

"Um yeah, just a dream," Dean said.

"Yeah a dream that lasted two days. I can't believe you went after that Djinn alone. Dad's going to go kamikaze on your ass."

"The Djinn had me?"

"Yep. You're lucky Dad had the antidote or you would've died. He's still freaking out."

"Dean's awake?" Kae asked jumping up.

"Yeah, I'm ok Kae," Dean said wiping the tears from his eyes. Seconds later his sister was in his arms.

"What did you dream about?" Kae asked.

"Mom," Dean said looking down.

"Mom was alive?"

"Yeah," Dean said as his father walked into the room.

"Kae, Sammy head on over to Bobby's, I need to talk to your brother."

"Yes sir."

John saw the tears that were still falling from his son's eyes. He knew they weren't tears of remorse, but tears of loss.

"You ok?"

Dean ran into his Dad's arms and sobbed.

"What did you see?" John asked softly when his son was finished crying.

"Mom. I thought Sammy always wanted the normal life, but I guess deep down I do too."

"Tell me about it."

"Mom was alive. I can still feel her arms around me Dad."

"I know the Djinn's dreams are supposed to feel real so that you don't want wake up ever," John said wrapping his arms around his son again.

Once Dean was finished crying, Dean got up and walked over to the other bed. That's when the question had to be asked,

"Dad, if I had fought a Djinn and stole a car would Mom have forgiven me?"

John smiled and said,

"After she gave you one hell of a spanking."

"Dream Sammy, said she would blister my ass if I went after the thing. I just can't see Mom spanking me."

"Did you know that your Mom gave you your first spanking?"

"She did?"

"I was totally surprised when she did it."

"What happened?"

"You ran into the street and were almost hit by a car. She ran out there picked you up, took you over to the porch, bared your two year old little bottom and painted it red."

Dean smiled.

"So you're sure?"

"Oh yeah, Mary was big on forgiveness. I wouldn't have made it through our first year of marriage if she wasn't. I wasn't always a charmer," John said giving his son a wry smile.

Dean smiled at his father and asked,

"So how pissed are you?"

"Grounded for two months and you're getting the belt pissed."

"Shit, that pissed."

"Seeing my son on the brink of death does that."

"You want me in the corner?" Dean asked hoping that they could just get this over with. He really wanted his Dad's arms around him again.

"No, I think we need to get this over with. I'm tired and I really want you back in bed for the rest of the day."

"Bed all day?" Dean whined.

"Yes Dean, bed all day. Be happy I'm not making you wait for the spanking."

"Yes sir."

John patted his thigh and Dean followed the unspoken order. He pulled his sleep pants and boxers down before putting himself across his father's knees. John didn't wait a beat, he just started raining down swat after swat. Before Dean knew it he was wiggling like a kindergartner trying to get away from the onslaught of pain. Like always his Dad wasn't stopping no matter how hard he tried to get away, in fact the only thing the wiggling did was cause the man to hold him harder around the middle. As always the spanking seemed to go on for forever in Dean's mind and it always seemed like it would never end. Dean knew his father waited for some sign to tell him when Dean had had enough, he just didn't know what that sign was because if he did the sign would be there on swat number two. Finally, his father tipped him forward and landed a barrage of swats on his sit spots. Dean knew sitting was going to suck for a couple of days at least, as always he forgot that the hand spanking wasn't the end of it, until his Dad finished and he felt him reaching for his belt. He wondered how many he was getting tonight and as soon as those thoughts went through his head he heard his father say,

"I know it seems harsh but you're getting fifteen tonight."

"Dad…I'm…OW…"

That was the last of rational thought for Dean, now crying was his only option. Each stripe of the belt was torture, but along with the stripes came the realization that he was forgiven and maybe what his Dad said was true and his Mom would've followed the same philosophy. Spanking and forgiveness went together. He hoped that was true, because even though it was a dream, he really didn't want his Mom mad at him. He loved her too much.

John finished quickly. He needed to feel his son in his arms again. He couldn't believe how close he was to losing Dean that night. It took him two days to figure out where he was and John knew for a fact that if he would've gotten there an hour later, Dean would've died. That was something that John knew he would never recover from.

John pulled his son's pants over Dean's candy apple red ass and pulled the boy into a strong hug. He could tell that Dean's tears were more for the life he just lost than the spanking. He couldn't blame the boy. He bet that Dean's dream life and John's would be pretty similar. Mary and all three of his kids would be there and love and life could be seen at every turn. That's how Mary would've wanted it and honestly, he wished that that was the life that they lived.

"How ya doing kiddo?" John asked after a few minutes of silence. Dean hadn't let go and John was happy about that.

"I really miss Mom," Dean said tears starting to fall again. Dean honestly didn't think he had enough tears this time. It felt like he had lost her all over again.

"So do I kiddo, so do I," John said holding his son tighter and finally he let his own tears fall, both for the loss of the love of his life and the loss of the family they should've had.


End file.
